Falling
by 8NobodyKnows8
Summary: Canada falls and hurts his foot. However, he soon finds out, being injured might not be as bad as he first thought. Summery and title fail. I swear to god its better than it sounds. RussCan! Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fan fic! Hooray~! **

**This story was inspired by my own stupidity (and true events)**

**I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form! It's kinda sad really…**

**Please review and enjoy!**

_How could I be so stupid? _Matthew glared at the bandage that now encased his foot. He gave out an exasperated sigh, leaning back onto the couch. _Why me…? _

The day had started out like any other day, another G8 meeting. Although no one would really notice he was late, he found himself running anyway. Matthew sped down the hallway, clutching his ever-present bear, Kumajirou, to his chest.

Pushing the door open, Matthew scurried across the tile floor, making his way to his seat. Looking at the scene before him, the Canadian saw a fight had broken out between America and England…again.

Hamburgers, tea, and punches were being thrown all around the room, followed by long strings of curses. The other countries watched in exasperation as the two (idiotic) nations battled it out. France was laughing, almost seductively, at the spectacle and Russia sat and smiled at the violence unfolding before him. Both were obviously waiting for the fight to finish, so as to "help out" the loosing nation. Both for very different reasons, however. Russia would most likely ask the weakened nation to "become one" with him, while France would…well, be France.

The commotion was interrupted by a loud squeal that rang out from across the room.

To say that Matthew was surprised that his face hit the floor was an understatement. He let out a quiet groan as he attempted to pick himself up off the ground. Inspecting his clothes, he saw a darkened liquid that covered both him and the floor.

Tea. He had slipped on tea. Matthew looked up, noticing the awkward silence that filled the room. The entire room was staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. _It figures, the one time someone notices me I do something embarrassing._

The silence was broken by America's sudden laughter. "Wow, good job, bro" he said, clapping his hands.

Matthew laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry…" _Gee, thanks for your concern, Al._

"Wait! What's going on? Who is this wanker?" The overworked Brit began smacking America over the head, demanding answers. Alfred, however, just laughed and decided to move on to the actual meeting.

Matthew sighed and picked up his disgruntled polar bear. Kumajirou let out a low growl, annoyed at having been thrown across the room, due to his master's stupidity. The Canadian tested his foot, which had twisted awkwardly during the fall. Deciding he could walk on it, he made his way to his chair and listen to his brother's constant babble.

Matthew was woken out of his reverie as searing pain shot through his foot. The Canadian practically threw the white blob of fur off his aching appendage. Kumajirou feigned innocence, giving him a seemingly smug smile. "Who?"

Matthew glared at his vengeful pet. Their gazes stayed locked until the owner sighed. "Canada," he said, gaze softening. He threw his legs over the side of the couch, careful not to jostle his fractured foot. Though he had been fine after the initial incident, as the day progressed, Matthew found his foot getting worse, making it harder to walk. By the time the meeting was over, we was limping out the door, and by the time he got home, forget about walking. And that's how he ended up stranded on his couch.

"Food?" Matthew sighed (he'd been doing that a lot lately), and attempted to apply pressure to his foot. Pain radiated through his foot and into his ankle. Using his good leg, he got up, steadying himself.

Being that he didn't own crutches, Matthew was forced to hop around his own house like a retarded kangaroo. Precisely why he had stayed on his couch for most of the night. But he couldn't let his polar bear starve, or himself for that matter. Matthew rested a hand on his stomach, which was now growling at the thought of food.

He proceeded to hop to his kitchen. His curl bounced wildly the entire way, threatening to blind anyone who came near the injured Canadian. When he finally reached the refrigerator, Matthew pulled out a semi-frozen fish and tossed it to Kumajirou. As the bear happily munched on his dinner, Matthew buried his head into the cold contents of is fridge, looking for something to eat. He opted for left over pancakes and threw some on a plate.

Matthew groaned at the distance between him and the microwave. Why did it have to be across the kitchen? He hopped his was to the machine, careful not to drop his precious pancakes. After putting them in, he reached across the counter, grabbing a bottle of maple syrup.

The timer went off and in a matter of minutes; the Canadian was happily noming on sweet, fluffy goodness. Pancakes always made him feel better!

After a quick load of (one legged) dishes, Matthew hobbled into his living room and plopped onto his couch once more. Finding nothing better to do, Matthew flicked on the TV and began surfing through channels. Finally deciding on hockey, Matthew got comfortable, wiggling into the good spot on the couch and pulling a pillow up to his chest.

Matthew hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up the next morning. Yawning, he sat up attempting to see the world through hazy eyes.

Sunlight poured through the window, giving the room a distinct 'morning' feeling. Seeing as how he had fallen asleep with the TV on, Matthew directed his attention to what looked like the news now.

"Looks like we're gonna get some snow this week, Kumakichi" he said cheerfully to the bear who had just wandered into the room. Kumajirou gave a less that enthusiastic grunt, obviously not sharing his master's excitement for the upcoming cold front.

Sighing, Matthew turned off the TV, staring at his reflection in the blackened glass.

His glasses sat at the edge of his nose, slightly askew and mussed from being slept on. His blond hair ruffled from sleep and, of course, that untamable curl bobbed up and down with each movement the Canadian made.

Sudden realization surged through Matthew, causing him to jump up from his seat. Were he not preoccupied with hurriedly getting ready for the meeting (which he was already late for), Matthew would have acknowledged the fact that his foot felt much better. Instead of having to hop around, the Canadian could now pull off walking with no more than a limp. Thank God nations heal quickly.

Matthew hurriedly changed his clothes and combed his hair. Not bothering to eat, he scooped up Kumajirou and half limped, half ran out the door.

Matthew got to the meeting an hour late. He silently opened the door and slipped in unnoticed, like usual.

Catching his breath, Matthew surveyed the room. Alfred was going on one of his usual 'hero' rants, talking about freedom and how the power of hamburgers conquers all. The other countries, quite used to this daily occurrence, found other ways to bide there time in order to tune out the obnoxious American.

Italy, or Feliciano, had taken to drawing on the paper he had been given to take notes on. Beside him, Germany (Ludwig) was quietly scalding him for doing so. Sitting next to him was Japan, otherwise known as Kiku. The small black haired Asian was staring worriedly at Alfred, who was proposing to carry out some ridiculous plan involving world domination via McDonalds. All the while, Francis and Arthur chimed in with sarcastic comments, somehow managing to piss each other off.

_Some things never change…_Matthew thought, leaning back in his chair. His eyes drifted to the last member of G8, Russia. Ivan Braginski.

Matthew turned to find the Russian staring at him from across the table, wearing his usual creepy smile. Violet eyes locked on each other for a moment, creating a strange sense of tension. Matthew quickly averted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable under the other man's gaze. He shyly looked back, an awkward smile playing on his lips. Giving him a small wave, Matthew saw Russia's smile widen slightly. The Russian gave him a small nod in return and slowly turned back to the stupidity at the center of the room.

_That wasn't weird at all…_Matthew tugged Kumajirou closer to his chest, feeling rather conflicted. On one hand, someone had just acknowledged his existence. On the other hand, it was Russia. _I'm not sure I'm attracting the right kind of attention…_

It wasn't long before the meeting was drawn to a close. And like always, nothing got done. Matthew waited for the majority of the people to leave the room. When all fell silent, he sank back into his seat and started to study his throbbing foot. Although it was on the fast road to recovery, his foot hadn't appreciated the strain it had been put through during this morning's commotion. Mid-inspection, Matthew felt a hand on the back of his chair.

"Is Matvey okay?" Matthew jumped at the sudden noise, squeaking in surprise. Practically hovering over him was Russia, his signature creeper smile gracing his pale lips. The man's proximity was getting uncomfortably close, as the Russian leaned toward the stunned Canadian. Matthew forgot how to speak for a moment, his nose just inches away from Russia's.

"O-oh, yes I'm fine thanks." His voice came out no louder than a whisper, causing the Russian to giggle. _Creeper…_

"You know, when I saw Matvey limping away yesterday, I was worried."

Matthew froze. _Worried about me?_ Before he could stop himself, Matthew asked, "Why…?"

Russia blinked in confusion, pulling away for a moment. Then, raising his eyebrow, he said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Feeling the blush on his cheeks, Matthew rested his chin on the top of Kumajirou's head in an attempt to hide it. He began stuttering over his words, struggling to regain control of his voice. Finally he managed to say, "O-oh, well thanks for your concern. I-I mean, I'm fine now thanks, a-and I'm feeling m-much better now."

"Good. I'm glad your doing better." Matthew's blush deepened, painting his cheeks in dark shades of crimson. Much to his distress, Russia was intently staring him down, giving him no chance to hide it. He needed to escape.

"U-um, I should get going." Matthew stood up, careful to avoid putting pressure on his sore foot. But before he could fully stand, the Canadian was hoisted through the air and into a pair of warm arms.

Matthew looked up to see Russia, holding him bridal style, carrying him as if he weighed nothing. "Injured people shouldn't be walking, da? We don't want you straining your foot more than you have to, do we?"

Matthew stared at him blankly, unsure of what to do next. As Russia began walking toward the door, in his arms, the Canadian's mind was reeling.

"Russia yo-"

"Ivan."

"Ivan…you really don't have to do this, I can walk perfectly fine."

"Are you questioning me?" Russi-…Ivan's eyes narrowed, a dark aura surrounding his very being.

A small 'meep' escaped Matthew's lips as he hurriedly shook his head. "Good," he said, smile instantly returning.

A loud growl interrupted the two nations' thoughts. _Damn it! I knew I should have taken the time to eat breakfast._ Ivan chuckled._ Maple…_

"Is little Matvey hungry?" Matthew flushed at the words 'little Matvey'. Normally, he would be pissed at that kind of nickname, but seeing how he was in the grasp of a big scary Russian, he wasn't really in a position to complain.

Giggling nervously, he said, "Yeah…I was kind of in a rush to get out the door this morning and didn't have time to eat breakfast…"

"Say no more. I'll take you out to lunch, my treat!"

"Oh no, that's really not necessa- _Ow!_" Matthew jerked his hand away from his pet's clenched jaw. Kumajirou was obviously less than please with having not been fed this morning, and was _not_ about to let him turn down a free meal. Matthew stared forlornly at the bear, who merely growled in response.

"It's settled then!" Matthew whimpered as the larger nation practically skipped out the door, the Canadian still held firmly in his arms. Seeing no other escape options, Matthew relaxed into Ivan, giving in to the awkward situation. _Today is going to be very interesting…_

Yay~! The first chapter! That was a lot more work than I had originally anticipated…

**I'll mostly likely post the 2****nd**** chapter, when (or if) I get 4 or 5 reviews, so ****please**** review and tell me what you think!**

**Merci~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! Chapter 2! **

**A huge thanks to all the people that reviewed! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

Matthew sank into his seat, head hung low in embarrassment. Ivan had carried him in that awkwardly intimate position _all_ the way here…wherever 'here' was. During the great trek to lunch, Matthew had been plagued with the various stares of passing bystanders, their eyes practically boring into his soul. The red-faced Canadian had closed his eyes in a weak attempt to find a happy place. It was ironic really, all his life, Matthew just wanted to be noticed, but now as he fell prey to all this unnerving attention, he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Opening his eyes, Matthew saw that Ivan had taken him to a small restaurant a few blocks away from the meeting hall. It was a quaint little place; various knick-knacks decorated the walls, giving it a 'homey' feel. Warm sunlight illuminated the bright (and rather tacky) yellow wallpaper. The restaurant was busy, but not too crowded. Overall, the place seemed…happy. Not at all the type of place he would have pictured his scary Russian companion going to on a regular basis. However, looking over at him now, Matthew saw the nation seated comfortably in the booth across from him, hands folded neatly on the table, wearing a cheerful smile. To his surprise, Ivan seemed to genuinely _like_ his surroundings, humming a gentile tune and staring politely at Matthew. The Canadian shifted nervously in his seat. What was he supposed to say? He hardly knew the man across from him, well except for what his brother Alfred had told him (and he was still pissed about the whole 'Cold War' incident). Hell, he hadn't even known Ivan knew who he was until an hour ago. His thoughts were interrupted when Kumajirou began squirming in his arms. He had forgotten he had even been holding on to the bear, and definitely didn't realize how tight. Kumajirou curled up in the booth next to him, thankful for the air that had reunited itself with his lungs.

Matthew murmured a small apology and turned to meet the gaze of his new 'friend' (could he even call him that?). Ivan was just sitting there…staring at him. He found the whole situation rather unnerving. Gathering all his courage, Matthew attempted to make conversation.

"So…this is a nice place, eh?" _Wow, I am so fucking lame…_

"Da, I come here from time to time to think. I like it here, it reminds me of old times…"

"Old times?" Ivan's expression turned from one of sentimental haze to one of amusement. Giving Matthew a sideways glance, Ivan grinned.

"Matvey wishes to know more about my past?" Matthew couldn't help but tense under the Russians taunts, irritation rising from within him.

"Well you _did_ bring it up," he said rather dryly.

Ivan chuckled. "Da, I suppose I did." He paused before continuing. "This place reminds me of when my family and I all lived together in one big house. There were so many people back then…so warm." A glint of sadness haunted Ivan's violet eyes. Upon seeing this, Matthew felt a rush of guilt, realizing he had brought up painful memories. _He must mean the USSR…_

"But that is okay." Matthew looked up. "Because one day we will all become one with Mother Russia, da? Then my house will be filled with glorious warmth once more!" Any sympathy Matthew would have had died right there. Ivan's dark, menacing aura encompassed them both, sending shivers down the Canadian's spine._ Ya know what, scratch that. Alfred's right, this guy's a complete psychopath!_ Matthew really needed to change the subject. The only trouble was, he was terrible at making conversation. After all, he hadn't had much practice, seeing as how no one really paid attention to him long enough to talk to him. In a panic, Matthew spewed the first thing that came to his mind.

"What were your sisters like?" _What the hell?_ Why had he asked him about that?

Immediately, Ivan's dark composure reverted back into one of relaxed contentment. Matthew sighed, relieved by the transition, and forced himself to relax as well. Staring of into space, Ivan slipped into a sentimental haze as he began to speak.

"Katyusha had-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Can I get you boys something to drink?" A cheery waitress in her mid-twenties bounced up to the table. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun, a few strands falling loosely around her face. Her slender frame was accented by a pastel pink dress, an apron pulled tightly around her waist so as to show off her curves. It was the restaurant's uniform, so it wasn't too slutty, but it did hug her in all the right places. A small nametag was pinned to her chest that read 'Stacie'. She was very pretty, but something about the way she was looking at Matthew made him a little uncomfortable.

"I will not require anything to drink," said Ivan. Stacie smiled politely and nodded, then turned to Matthew.

"And you?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, um, I'll just have a water, please." She hastily scribbled his order down in her note pad, flashing Matthew a quick smile before handing him his menu.

"Alright then, I'll be back with your drink in a second." Both men watched as she bounced away, weaving effortlessly through the crowd of customers. When she was out of sight, the Canadian turned back to Ivan, who was pulling a bottle of vodka out of his coat pocket.

"Um, Ivan? I'm pretty sure your not aloud to do that…" _What is he, insane? This place doesn't exactly scream 'BYOB'!_

Ivan simply shrugged, unscrewing the cap. "They can not tell me what to do, da? And besides, you ordered your water, why can't I have mine?"

"I don't think alcohol counts as water." _Even if your _are_ Russian…_Ivan merely answered him by putting the bottle to his lips and taking a large swig of the clear liquid, causing the Canadian to scowl. Ivan let out a low chuckle and Matthew's cheeks grew pink.

"Now, what was I saying…?"

Snapping out of his irritation, Matthew said, "O-oh, you were talking about Catyo-…Katyi-…K-kuh…" he sighed, giving up. "Ukraine," he said finally.

Ivan started to laugh, amused by the Canadian's inability to say the Ukrainian woman's name right. This brought a familiar blush back to Matthew's cheeks. When Ivan's giggles subsided, he began speaking again. "Oh, da…Katyusha had done most of the cooking and cleaning back then. Her and Toris always made the best _borscht…_It's funny, da? She was my sister and yet she was more of a mother to all of us. She took care of us…" he trailed off, sadness returning to his features.

"Well, what about your other sister? What's she like?" Ivan grimaced, his face twisting in a mixture of worry and…was that fear? Matthew shifted in his seat, curious to know what could possibly freak out the psychotic Russian before him._ This should be good…_

"Natalia is…well she…" Ivanstopped, unsure of how to phrase his next sentence. He sighed before finally saying, "My sister loves me, a lot. She just has a funny way of showing it, da? Sometimes I think she loves me a little too much." Matthew tilted his head, confused. Seeing his reaction, Ivan continued. "Well you see, she's always trying to become one with me." Matthew was plunged further into confusion and gave Ivan his best 'what the fuck?' face.

"But I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted everyone to 'become one with Mother Russia'."

"Nyet. You don't understand, Matvey. She _loves_ me, and don't get me wrong, I love my sister, it's just…I don't love her in the same way she loves me."

Suddenly, it clicked in Matthew's brain. His face twisted his disgust, several questions flashing through his mind. Belarus was in love with Russia? Didn't she know they were siblings? How could anyone fall in love with Russia? Matthew stopped at that last one, immediately feeling and immense sense of guilt. How could he think that? I mean, sure, Ivan could be little…intimidating at times, but underneath his intensions weren't bad. Ivan was just a lonely nation, not unlike himself, who genuinely just wanted the love of a family again. Beneath his awkward people skills, he really seemed like a nice guy. After all, he had taken the time to notice Matthew, and ask him about his injury.

But that still didn't change the fact if was incestual love. Matthew tried to imagine what it would be if Alfred was suddenly all over him. He immediately dismissed the thought. _Well that mental image was creepy beyond belief…_In serious need of brain bleach; Matthew realized he hadn't spoken for a while. Looking up, he met the eyes of Ivan, who was giving him a quizzical look. Unsure of what to say, he gave the Russian a nervous smile. At this, Ivan's happy visage returned.

"Matvey is funny when he thinks." Matthew mentally face palmed, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Just then, the waitress came flouncing back, carrying Matthew's water. She carefully placed the drink in front of him and pulled out her note pad.

"Are you ready to order?" Matthew stared blankly at his menu. He had been so busy talking to Ivan; he had forgotten to look through it. _Maple…_

"We'll have two orders of the special. Oh, and I will require a small bowl on the side, da?" Turning her body toward Ivan, she nodded, writing down his order.

"Alright, can I get you anything else?" The question was intended for both nations, but the girl's eyes never left Matthew. She was staring at him much in the same way Ivan had been at the meeting, but something in her smile undoubtedly reminded him of a certain Frenchman he knew.

"We'll be fine." Ivan's normally warm voice now held frigid tones. While he still wore his smile, his eyes narrowed, screaming 'back off'. Getting the message, Stacie's own smile faltered. Giving a small nod, she scurried away, escaping Ivan's Russian fury. Satisfied, he turned back to Matthew.

"T-thank you, but you really didn't have to do that."

"Do what, Matvey?" Ivan's expression feigned innocence. Matthew sighed, realizing he would get nowhere in this argument. From beside him, Kumajirou nudged his arm, looking irritated.

"Hmm…? Oh, merde! I need to get that waitress back here!"

Ivan gave him a careful look, "You like her?"

"What? Oh, no. I just forgot to order for Kumagami." At this, the Russian's face brightened considerably.

"Oh, da. I believe they serve fish here…that _is_ what polar bears eat, da?"

Matthew chuckled, "Oui, Ivan." The faintest touch of pink graced Ivan's cheek. Matthew raised an eyebrow, noting the odd occurrence, but decided to ignore it for now. Instead he turned his attention to Ivan who was trying to beckon the waitress to the table. Stacie, looked like she was ready to shit bricks when she saw the Russian calling her over. While her reaction was understandable, Matthew couldn't help but completely break out laughing. His laughter was soft, not reaching Stacie's ears, but Ivan who was across from him, turned to the hysterical Canadian in shock.

"I-is Matvey okay?"

Between fits of giggles, all he could manage to say was, "Her face…!" before returning to his laughing spree.

Ivan smirked, "Now now Matvey. That's not very nice, now is it?" Attempting to control his laughter, Matthew eyed Ivan, letting a few giggles escape. After a few moments, he regained his composure and started to get up from the booth.

"Maybe I should go talk to her, eh?" Ivan stared at him for a brief moment before muttering a small 'da'. Matthew then turned and walked toward the now disgruntled waitress. She kept glancing nervously at Ivan, but greeted Matthew with a warm smile. After requesting the order of fish, the Canadian sat back down at the table. Ivan wore a small look of displeasure that soon faded when Matthew sat down. For the next few minutes, the two made small talk, talking about various G8 meetings and Alfred's growing stupidity. When their food finally arrived, Stacie hurriedly set the food down and said a swift 'enjoy the meal' before rushing back to her other duties.

Matthew was surprised when he saw what awaited him on his plate. Pancakes. A small stack of beautiful, heavenly pancakes, golden brown and cooked to perfection. There was a good chance there was a Canadian in the kitchen. Practically salivating, Matthew reached over and grabbed the maple syrup, drenching his pancakes with it. Grabbing his fork, he began slowly eating them, making sure to savor each bite.

He looked over at Ivan, who had just begun to prepare eating his own pancakes. Ivan took the extra bowl he had asked for earlier in his hand, filling it half way with maple syrup. Then, taking his vodka, he filled the remainder of the bowl with the alcoholic fluid.

Matthew nearly choked right then and there. He watched in horror as Ivan poured the ghastly concoction onto his food and began eating happily.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Hmm?"

"You've ruined the maple syrup!"

"Nyet! Vodka makes everything better!"

"Not maple syrup!"

"I'm Russian, I know these things, da?"

"And I'm Canadian! And any good Canadian knows that maple syrup needs no additives!" The two stared each other down for a moment, neither willing to back down. Finally, the tension was broken when Kumajirou let out a small burp, signaling that he was already done with the fish he had been served. The two nations sighed choosing to move on to other topics of conversation.

The remainder of their time at the restaurant was spent eating and chatting about various things. Finishing and paying, the three left with cheerful smiles and full stomachs. They then began walking back to the meeting hall. The walk there was silent, but not uncomfortably so. Each nation reveled in previous events and enjoying the other's company. They finally came to a stop out side the meeting hall.

"Well, thank you very much for lunch. I, uh, had a really good time." _Way to sound like high school girl Matthew, great job…_

"It was nothing, Matvey. Your welcome." A thousand thoughts rushed through Matthew's mind. What was he supposed to say? Growing frustrated, he squeezed Kumajirou closer to his chest.

"We should do that again sometime, da?" Ivan's heavily accented voice broke him free of his thoughts. Matthew's eyes grew wide with shock. He hadn't even realized he had said yes until the Russian smiled and patted him lightly on the head. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then Matvey!" Matthew's face grew warm as he waved goodbye to Ivan. A smile crept onto his face as he watched him run off, scarf trailing behind him.

"Bye," he whispered, fully aware Ivan couldn't hear him. Heading in the opposite direction, Matthew began walking home, excitement emanating from his slender frame. "I finally did it Kuma," _I finally made a friend!_ When he got home, he threw himself onto his bed. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

- o -

Ivan stumbled through his front door, his signature smile still plastered to his face. Closing the door, he allowed that fake visage to melt away from his features. Instead, another smile, a cold, smug smile, replaced it. Little Matvey was becoming one with Russia whether he wanted to or not. _I'll give him a choice…for now._ Chuckling to himself, he plunged himself onto his couch, unscrewing a fresh bottle of vodka. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough…

**Well there you have it, chapter 2! I hope it lived up to your expectations (if you had any to begin with). Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3! Again, HUGE thanks to all the people that reviewed in the past. And please, PLEASE review again! Even if you think it sucks ss…please tell me what you think.

Warning: French and fluff ahead!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. **

Matthew practically jumped out of bed. Not having his glasses on, the world was bright and blurry. Nonetheless, he began excitedly rummaging through piles of sheets, looking for his furry friend. He soon came across a small lump in the bundled up fabric.

Kumajirou winced at the sudden beam of light when the covers were pulled off of him. Grumbling, he turned over, burying his face in the remaining sheets. This comfort was short-lived, when he found himself being lifted in the air and forced into a bone-crushing hug.

"Good morning, Kumajiku!" What the hell was_ he_ so happy about? It was seven o' clock in the freaking morning! _And_ it was winter! Every fiber of his polar bear being was craving hibernation, but the ditzy morning person now crushing him, was making that extremely difficult. _Fuck morning people._

Wiggling out of the Canadian's grasp, Kumajirou jumped back on the bed, pulling the covers over his head with his teeth. "Bon matin, Bâtard! Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir!"

Matthew sighed. Much like himself, the polar bear only reverted to French when he was either really pissed, or really tired. Unfortunately for him, Kumajirou was both at the moment. Ironically enough, the bear spoke better French than English. For the longest time, he had refused to learn the language once enforced by the Brit. Kumajirou still had hard feelings after Arthur had attempted to have him sleep outside, back when Matthew was still his colony. Memories of those times made Matthew shiver, he wasn't sure whether he missed those days, or was glad they were over. Breaking out of his thoughts, the Canadian started to get ready for the day.

Changing out of his red moose pajamas, Matthew traded them in for a clean suit. He had never been so excited for a G8 meeting in his life. Normally, the knowledge that he would be ignored and forgotten would make him slightly depressed and downcast. But today was different. Today he had someone who would notice him. Russia.

Ivan…

Grabbing his glasses and placing them gingerly on his face, Matthew started thinking about the previous day's events. The scary Russian's spontaneous attention had, at first, sent his mind reeling (not to mention scared him shitless). Due to certain circumstances however, he had (almost forcibly) gone to lunch with him. Throughout the course of that afternoon, Matthew's view on Ivan had completely changed. He had gone from being intimidating, power-hungry, and (almost) unintentionally cruel to being awkwardly kind, misunderstood, and very…strong, all within the blink of an eye. _He's been through a lot…_

Realizing that this was seriously ruining his mood, Matthew snapped back to reality and started combing his frazzled hair. After getting ready, Matthew bounced down the stairs and into his kitchen. Grabbing a quick bowl of cereal, he sat at the table and began looking over the notes he had taken at yesterday's meeting. A good half an hour later, Kumajirou came stumbling down the steps, rumpled and disgruntled. Getting up from his seat, Matthew made his way over to the coffee machine, eyeing his agitated polar bear. Coffee in hand, Matthew turned, hiding a smug smile with his cup.

"Comment ça va, Kuma?" he asked, feeling particularly snarky. Kumajirou merely growled, muttering a long string of curses. Matthew just chuckled "Desolé," taking a sip of the warm liquid. He strolled over to the fridge and pulled out his pet's breakfast. The rest of the hour was spent in peaceful silence; the only sounds being Kumajirou's quiet munching and Matthew's occasional sip of coffee. When both were fully awake and fed, they headed for the door. Putting on a coat, Matthew scooped up Kumajirou and walked out, inhaling the crisp snowy air.

He got to the meeting hall a few minutes early. Some nations were already seated, waiting for the 'main attractions' to arrive. 'Main attractions' meaning America, England, and France. Seeing as how they were the only ones who really _did_ anything during these meetings, they couldn't really start without them (even if all they did was fight).

From across the room Matthew saw him. Ivan's large figure and white scarf was easily recognizable from a distance.

He started to walk over to him, but something in him made him stop. _Would it be awkward if I sat next to him?_ After all, they had only really 'known' each other for a day. Sudden anxieties rushed through Matthew as he contemplated what to do. _Does he really was us t be friends? What if he's forgotten about me?_ Thousands of 'what ifs' raced through his mind, making Matthew second-guess himself. Finally, with a sigh he sat in a chair a few seats away from Ivan, figuring it would be safer that way. Matthew held Kumajirou closer, his excitement from earlier dissipating fast.

A few moments later, he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Good morning, comrade." Matthew looked over in surprise to see the tall Russian sitting next to him, familiar smile engraved on his face.

"O-oh, good morning Ivan," he said finally, finding a smile of his own.

"I will sit next to you, if that is okay." Ivan's gaze twisted, staring at him as if he were looking for answers…studying him. Ignoring this, Matthew's smile grew wider at the invitation.

"Of course, Ivan. Y-you don't have to ask you know…" he said cheerfully, though nervously trailing off at the end. Ivan's grin formed into one of satisfaction.

"Good. Likewise for you as well, Matvey." And just like that, Matthew's excitement returned full force. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to jump out of his seat and exclaim to the world. But he didn't because, well, that'd just be weird.

Just then, the door busted open, revealing everyone's 'favorite' American, his laugh echoing throughout the space. Both Ivan and Matthew twitched involuntarily as the obnoxious nation entered the room. He was followed by an extremely annoyed Arthur, and an exceedingly entertained Francis.

"Alright everyone! Now that the hero's here, I think the G8 meeting can convene!"

"Some 'hero' you are, git. It's your bloody stupidity that made us late in the first place!" Arthur, clearly fuming, sat himself in an open chair; taking much needed sips of his ever-present tea.

"It wasn't my fault! I can't function without my coffee and Egg McMuffins!"

"You can't function in general you dolt! And besides, you made that French bastard come with us! You know I don't like spending more time with him than I have to."

"Aw, what's wrong Angleterre~? You do not enjoy my company?"

"Not when I have to spend my time pulling your hand out of my pants, you wanker!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Jeez, don't get ya knickers in a twist, gov'nah." Alfred smirked devilishly as he gave his best imitation of a British accent…which was _really _bad.

A teacup was angrily slammed on the table and the battle ensued from there. Every other nation in the room face palmed. _Not five minutes in, and they're already fighting, _Matthew thought. The noisy squabbles in the room were interrupted when Ludwig finally snapped.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everything and everyone went silent at the German's explosion. "Since we never get _anything_ done _I'll_ be running the meetings from now on! Now if you please, England and America, _sit down!"_ The two nations silently obeyed, hurriedly sitting down to avoid any further fury. Germany was practically radiating anger and irritation, but soon started to calm down as he furthered the meeting.

Due to the sudden commotion, Matthew had subconsciously tensed. A light nudge at his side made him relax. He glanced over to see Ivan giving him a small, almost encouraging smile. Matthew mirrored his expression and watched the meeting progress.

Ludwig was doing rather well running the meeting, no surprise. Things actually appeared to be getting done…it was a nice change. Occasionally someone (coughAmericacough) would make a stupid comment or suggestion, but Ludwig would just sigh while Ivan and Matthew exchanged exasperated glances, and the group would move on. Eventually, all the criteria was fulfilled and the meeting was adjourned.

Collecting his notes, Matthew got up to leave, a hand on his shoulder making him stop.

"I will see Matvey tomorrow, da?" Ivan yet again studied Matthew's expression, searching for his reaction. He noted small changes in the Canadian's face. Momentary shock, then something else. A faint blush tinted Matthew's cheeks, causing Ivan to mentally smirk. _Perfect…_

The smaller nation nodded before saying, "Yeah, see ya then!" Ivan watched Matthew happily walk off, giving him a quick wave before heading out the door. The Russian laughed to himself at the boy's awkwardness. Turning to collect his own belongings, he felt self-assured. His plan was working. "Well that went rather well…" Grabbing his things, Ivan left the meeting hall.

- o -

The next few weeks resulted in much the same way. Germany took control, much to America's displeasure, but aside from that, no one complained. Before and after meetings, Matthew and Ivan would just talk. These were the times the Canadian looked forward to the most. Their conversations didn't have to be about much, or anything for that matter. Just the fact that someone was acknowledging him, made him happy. He almost couldn't explain the feeling. He felt a sense of…glowing warmth. Just being around Ivan and talking with him made him feel wanted. Something he had never really felt before. _Is this what Ivan meant by 'warm'? Back when he was a Soviet…_

"Is Matvey okay?" Matthew was broken out of his little world at the sound of a familiar Russian accent.

Smiling he said, "Oh, I'm fine Ivan. I was just thinking." Ivan gave him a questioning look before moving on. The two began to gather their things.

"So I will see Matvey tomorrow then?"

"Um, Ivan tomorrow is Sunday. We don't have meetings on Sundays remember?"

Ivan simply grinned. "But I would still like to see Matvey, da?" At that, Matthew turned a few shades redder than he ever had before. The Canadian began fumbling with the hem of his shirt, mind a jumbled mess. His next words slipped out before he could stop them.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Good! It's a date then. I will stop by your house at noon, da?"

"Sounds great." Matthew's blushes were getting increasingly worse as time went by. This made Ivan's grin grow wider. _Damn it!_ Matthew attempted to hide himself with the bear he held in his arms but was failing miserably. Clutching Kumajirou closely, he watched Ivan galumph away, senses starting to return.

A date? With Ivan? _Oh merde, what does this mean?_ They were just friends right? They had only known each other for a few weeks now…_yet I talk with him as if I've known him for years._ But really, Matthew didn't love Ivan…right? Sure, he felt close to him, but that didn't mean anything _romantic_ did it? He couldn't deny, Ivan was attractive…he would often catch himself staring at the Russian. Taking in his pale rounded features, accented so perfectly by that scarf that always hung around his neck. His broad shoulders, the vast deepness of his violet eyes, always echoing sadness yet still remained kind. The shape of him lips when they curved into a smil- _Whoa._

When the hell did he start paying _that_ much attention to Ivan? The answer was staring him in the face, and realization coursed through his veins. He liked Ivan._ Can I really call it love?_ After all, Matthew couldn't be sure of Ivan's feelings toward him._ Well he _is_ the one who asked me on the date._

Matthew allowed all this information to sink in. A myriad of emotions surged through him, making him inwardly explode with joy.

"Come on Kumanikou! I have a date to get ready for!" The date_ was_ a day away, but it couldn't hurt to prepare, right? Matthew practically skipped out of the building, the voice of his manly pride (who sounded oddly like Alfred) screaming at him for being so girly. Eh, good thing he was gay.

**Dear god, please don't shoot me. Ugh, the fluff! It burns! **

**While I tend to my fluff wounds, please review and tell me what you think! Again, even if it sucks, please review and tell me (I know, I have such faith in myself, eh?).**

**Oh, here are the translations:**

_Bon matin, Bâtard! Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir_!- Good morning, Bastard! Now let me sleep!

_Comment ça va,- _(roughly) How are you _Desolé- _Sorry

_Merde- _Shit


	4. Chapter 4

Yo peoplez! So here's chapter 4. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and such. Thank you so much for your support!

**Warning, Matthew's kind of a flaming homo in this chapter, but he regains his masculinity…I think. Oh well. Tis FLUFFEH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

Matthew paced the length of his room. This was a serious dilemma. _What am I gonna wear?_ Letting out an exasperated sigh, Matthew flopped onto his bed, looking forlornly at the wall. _Casually of formally…? _He had no idea what Ivan had in store for him. He looked at the clock. _11:38. _He only had twenty-two minutes to figure out what to do. Yes, he was counting down the minutes.

It had been only yesterday that he had figured out he liked the beautiful Russian. _He _is _beautiful…_gitty feelings bubbled in the pit of Matthews stomach '_…and psychotic'_ a voice whispered in his mind. He clenched his fist. He hated that voice in the back of his mind. Ever since yesterday_ that_ voice was screaming his unspoken second thoughts, putting a huge damper on all of his lovely romantic ones. And all he wanted to do right now is bask in those thoughts! He loved the way he felt when he thought about Ivan. He loved that gitty feeling he got when he pictured him and Ivan together, because lets face it, he had already had several daydreams about their relationship which hadn't even started. Could anyone really blame him though? (**A/N:** No really, who could blame him?) But of course, all that daydreaming had taken away from him preparation time. _And now look at me! He's going to be here in twenty minutes and I still don't know what I'm wearing._ Lying next to him on the bed were his choices. Originally, he had planned on wearing his usual favorite outfit, meaning khaki pants, a t-shirt, and his favorite red hoodie adorned with a simple white maple leaf. But the problem was, Matthew was afraid that might be _too_ casual. He had no idea where Ivan was taking him! He sighed yet again, "What am I going to do Kumajiki…?"

The bear popped his head out from under the mountain of clothes that consumed Matthew's bed, wearing a sarcastic look and a sock on his head. Kumajirou made his way over to the distressed Canadian, sock covering one ear. Matthew chuckled, removing the object from his pet's head.

"Who?"

Matthew sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Canada."

The bear looked at Matthew rather uninterestedly and said, "Oh…why are you freaking out?" After asking this, Kumajirou began licking his paw and cleaning the fur behind his ear, not really wanting an answer. Matthew ignored this and began venting to his old friend.

"I have no idea what to do! I have no idea where Ivan is going to be taking me or even how he feels about me! Wha-"

"Who?"

"Ivan! Russia? Ya know, the extremely hot guy we've been hanging out with for the past few weeks? Now he's taking me somewhere, and he even called it a 'date'. Does that really mean he likes me? Or did he just mean as friends? Dieu, je ne sais pas! I mean, I really like him, but I don't want to make a fool of myself! Especially if he doesn't feel the same way about me. That and on top of that, I keep having these second thoughts…" _Like, does he really like me for me? Or is he just on another one of his 'one with Russia' trips? No, he wouldn't do that to me. He's too…nice?_ Even so, Matthew's brow wrinkled in worry.

"Wow, you really need to clam down." Kumajirou's dry, straightforward attitude is what Matthew really like about the bear. At least he knew he wasn't bullshitting him. The nation smiled down at his pet. He was the _one_ 'person' he could count on._ But hopefully not for long. I can count on Ivan, right?_ He glanced at the clock. _11:45._ _Shit!_

For the next ten minutes, Matthew stared down at his clothes. Getting frustrated, he whispered, "Fuck it…" and threw on his khaki pants. Standing shirtless in front of his bed, he debated on what else to wear. Knowing he was quickly running out of time, Matthew decided on the white button-down shirt, and hurriedly put it on. A doorbell was heard downstairs. Matthew squealed (quite femininely I might add), grabbed his hoodie, and ran downstairs.

Kumajirou watched his master excitedly race down the steps. "Bon chance," he said, smiling wryly.

Matthew's heart was pounding, and not because he had just ran down a full flight of stairs. He tried to mentally prepare himself for this, but he couldn't think. His body was moving on its own. He hardly knew what to say when he opened the door to see the Russian on the other side. Ivan smiled brightly down at the Canadian.

"Hello Matvey!" His voice was smooth, yet somehow playful, and it sent shivers down Matthew's spine…was that a good thing? At that moment, he didn't care if it was; he was too focused on pushing a quite obvious blush from his face, and failing. He barely mumbled a hushed 'hello', before Ivan grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. This swift motion caused Matthew's blush to deepen, but as time went on he decided he didn't care.

For a while they walked in a calm silence, Ivan's hand still on Matthew's. The Canadian enjoyed the warmth of his hand, inwardly basking in it. He took this time to take in Ivan's features. He wore a simple white shirt, which was mostly covered by a long black coat, and of course, his ever-present white scarf hung loosely around his neck. Comparing his outfit to Ivan's, Matthew gave a sigh of relief. Fashion crisis averted. (**A/N: **God, he's _so_ gay…oh well XP) Walking along the snowy street, Matthew realized he still had no idea where they were going. Looking up, me met Ivan's violet eyes.

"Um, Ivan? Where are we going?"

The Russian smirked, looking down at his still-blushing companion. God, this was going to be_ so_ easy._ Matvey is so easy to manipulate…a good quality for one in his situation._ None of Ivan's dark thoughts reached his face. Instead, he managed to continue his cheerful façade. "It is a surprise Matvey," he said, a slight giggle escaping his lips.

Matthew pouted, making Ivan laugh. He looked like a child, and his fair rounded features weren't helping his case. The larger nation stopped to look at his watch. "We have some time, da? Is there any place Matvey would like to go?"

Matthew's eyes grew wide. He struggled through several options in his head, none of which seeming right. Out of desperation, he began to look around, searching for ideas. The street they were walking down was mostly deserted, snow and frost lightly covered the dark cobblestone. The sky itself was, thankfully, clear. The sun shown through the frigid trees, providing some warmth. Off in the distance, Matthew saw a small park. Being that it was winter, the park was empty, its only residents being the occasional bird and snow covered play equipment.

Matthew let out a quiet gasp. He knew this place. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Come on," he said, pulling on Ivan's hand. Ivan looked confused, but decided to follow him anyway. Matthew led him through the un-trodden snow and over to the edge of the park. He finally stopped at a frostbitten bench that overlooked the entire land. Matthew sat down, still holding Ivan's hand. He gave it a light tug, gesturing for him to sit down. The larger nation raised his eyebrow and cautiously sat.

The bench was freezing and the feeling sunk into his clothing. He unconsciously scooted closer to the man next to him, earning him a hard-core blush. Realizing his actions, a slight heat rose to his face. But instead of backing out of it, Ivan pulled Matthew closer, sharing his body heat.

"Why did Matvey take us here?"

Settling into Ivan's arms, Matthew smiled. "Oh, well I figured since you took me to the place where you sit and think, I-I'd take you to mine." Matthew thought back to that time when they had gone out to that small restaurant a few block away from the meeting hall. That memory gave him a reminiscent smile. Ivan blinked at his statement, realization softening his gaze. For a while, the two men allowed silence to fall over them.

Although Ivan himself hated the winter snow, he couldn't deny the scene was beautiful. Before him stood a placid and open field, drenched in the white substance. The outside world seemed not to exist, seeing as how the area remained untouched. Peace practically settled into his bones, and Ivan itched to break it.

"What does Matvey think about?"

Matthew looked thoughtful, before answering. "Nothing, I guess…"

Ivan gave him a puzzled look, and Matthew continued. "The reason I come here is _not_ to think. It's my escape when things get too…deserted. I don't think so I don't have to face my depression. On days when I'm sure I don't exist, when no one remembers me, when I feel no one cares. Because if I think about those things, then I have no reason to keep moving forward. It becomes too much…" Matthew paused and looked at Ivan. He was staring at him, all traces of his playful visage, gone. His now serious violet eyes met Matthew's own. "Sorry, that probably made no sense to you. I'll stop talking now," he said, giving a half-hearted smile.

Actually, Ivan understood him very well. Often times he would try not to think. To forget. And of he started to remember, he would _make_ himself forget…with the use of his favorite bottle of alcohol. Depression was a weakness he refused to show.

Ivan allowed his happy visage to return to his face. A smile engraved itself onto his lips, threatening to never come off. Having no words for this situation, he snaked a large arm around Matthew, pulling the nation closer. The two sat like this for what seemed like forever, neither really complaining though.

Checking his watch, Ivan got up, dusting off whatever invisible grim that had collected on his clothes. Matthew's heart sank at the sudden movement and lack of human contact, but he remained quiet nonetheless. Ivan reached out a gloved hand to him.

"Is Matvey ready to go? We will be late if we stay here much longer."

Matthew smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, let's go."

The walk to their destination was short. After awhile, they came to a stop and Ivan made Matthew close his eyes. Two hands guided Matthew through the streets, careful not to run him into anything. Each step the Canadian took was hesitant, but he trusted Ivan enough not to question.

As time went on, Matthew could hear and feel the area getting more and more crowded. Soon, the commotion around them became almost deafening. He heard people talking excitedly, their bubbly personalities and auras enough to explode windows. Matthew made out Ivan's deep(ish) voice ask, who he assumed to be an employee, a question. Coming back to his side, Ivan quickly mumbled, "Let's go!"

"Ivan can I open my eyes now?"

He heard a chuckle. "Nyet."

Sighing, Matthew's hands were yet again seized, and he was led through a hoard of people. He felt himself being pulled into an equally crowded, but significantly warmer building. Various sounds and smell bombarded Matthew's senses as the felt the crowd thickening. He was then pulled closer to his Russian companion, practically strapped to his hip.

As they kept walking, Matthew began to smile. He knew exactly where he was. The Canadian let out an excited laugh that was drowned out by the noises around him. Going through another door, Matthew felt chilling cold seep into him. This definitely confirmed it.

Matthew forced his eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the sudden change in light. Not two seconds after doing so, he yelled, "I knew it!"

The two were standing in the entrance to a local hockey rink, off to the side so as to avoid being trampled by the hundreds of people, filing through the doors. Matthew had completely forgotten there was even going to be a game today (yes, Ivan was _that_ important). In his excitement he nearly tackled Ivan, who pouted playfully at him. "Matvey ruined the surprise…so impatient," he said with a grin. At this point though, Matthew didn't care. He practically skipped as Ivan led them to their seats.

"Matvey likes hockey?"

"I _love_ hockey!" Ivan watched as the Canadian bounced up and down in his place.

"Matvey is like America when he is happy, da?"

Something died in Matthew right there. Trying to keep his smile, he slowly turned to face Ivan. "O-oh really…?" he said rather painfully. Ivan laughed at his display.

"Aw, Matvey does not like being like America. I'm sorry." The Russian put on his best lost-puppy face. To anyone else, that would have been scary as hell, seeing as how he looked rather demonic, but Matthew just giggled. Love truly is blind.

A few minutes later, the lighting changed, the erratic atmosphere increased, and the game began.

-o-

(**A/N:** Due to this author's laziness and lack of hockey knowledge, we will be skipping the actual game. My apologies.)

Even after the game, energy was coursing through Matthew's veins. The game had been filled with blood, violence, and copious amounts of testosterone. All of which made both nations exceedingly happy. Ivan had watched Matthew carefully throughout the game, quite surprised at what he saw. The Canadian's character had completely changed. In a matter of moments, he had gone from being introverted and shy, to being thunderous and outgoing. Now he understood how such a nation had become the 2nd largest on earth. This was good. Matthew would make a powerful ally in Russia's master plan for world domin- I mean…'world unification'.

The walk home was spent talking about the game, wearing out their post-hockey rush. As the hour went on, the sun began to set. It's rays cast a multitude of colors over the white snow, illuminating their path. Feeling courageous, Matthew worked his hand into Ivan's, who gladly accepted it. However, Matthew's heart sank as they reached his doorstep.

Begrudgingly letting go of Ivan's hand, he spun around to face him. Matthew felt all of his previous nervous and shy emotions returning as he bid farewell. "Thank you for taking me out Ivan. I had a great time."

"No need to thank me Matvey. I had a good time too, da?"

A wave of relief shot through Matthew. "Good, I'm glad." He began to nervously twirl a lock of his hair as he spoke. "U-um, Ivan?"

"Da?"

He needed to ask. Matthew needed to know whether Ivan _really _liked him or not. "D…be careful going home, okay?" _Shit._ He chickened out. But Ivan seemed to read something on his face.

"Matvey is so silly, da?" With that he slowly leaned forward, inching his face toward Matthew's. Matthew instinctively backed up, but Ivan followed him, until his back was pressed firmly against the oak wood of the door.

Ivan's face lingered close to Matthew's, his lips just a few centimeters away, _teasing_ him. At the last second, Ivan tilted his head, pressing his pale lips to Matthew's exceedingly warm cheek. The smaller nation gasped. His cheeks were tingling and his tongue was tied. His hand found its way to Ivan's chest, resting there lightly, welcoming further contact. Ivan traced Matthew's jaw with the tip of his nose, smirking at the shivers that went down the Canadian's spine. Matthew was enjoying this, but he felt tortured, wishing his body was allow him to do more. _For god's sake, I'm half French aren't I? I should be able to do something!_ But nonetheless, Matthew's body remained limp, as Ivan continued uninterrupted. Letting his hand cup Matthew's cheek, Ivan found his way to the other man's ear, breathing huskily, he whispered, "You will become one now, da?" Matthew's blood ran cold.

Ivan frowned slightly, feeling the Canadian's body freeze beneath him. He backed away slowly, to get a better look at Matthew's expression when-

SLAP

Ivan was roughly pushed away from the smaller nation, whose cheeks were flushed, but this time in anger. He heard a hushed, yet intimidating voice say, "Good _night_ Ivan," before the door was loudly slammed in his face. Ivan stood there in shock for a moment. He had been denied before. He had been pushed away, yelled at, and even run away from. But _no one _had ever had the courage to physically hit him before. He lightly touched the stinging flesh, a grin rising to his face. Not his normal fake smile. No. This smile was real and full of guile. Little Matvey would pay for that…one way or another.

-o-

Matthew angrily ran up the stairs, tears falling from his eyes. Not bothering to wipe them away, he threw himself onto his bed and began to cry. _I'm so stupid…! _"I-I should have figured as much…" he whispered between sobs. Matthew's heart was in pieces at _that_ realization. Russia wanted Canada…but Ivan wanted nothing to do with Matthew. _He…doesn't love me._ "Damn it!" He has meant it as a scream, but it came out only as a dull mumble. And so, Matthew continued to cry, not really knowing if there was much else to do at this point.

Kumajirou poked his head out from around the corner. He said nothing, noting his master's current state. Instead, he made his way over and sat down, gently licking away his tears and comfortingly nuzzling Matthew's head. Two wet violet eyes looked up at him, completely distraught. Kumajirou stared back with his own dark eyes allowed the man to hold him close and cry once again into his fur.

**Well I'm depressed now…anywho, plot development yay! I'm tried, so off to bed!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah….Matthew's a little bi polar in this chapter…

**Anywho! Thanks so much all the people that reviewed, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

Brutal sunlight pierced Matthew's eyelids. With a groan, he lifted his head half squinting/half glaring at the bright beams filtering in through his window. Matthew sluggishly released his grip on his still sleeping companion. Both his pillow and Kumajirou were still slightly damp from the previous night. Matthew flinched. _Last night…_He didn't want to think about what had happened. Each time he re-lived those memories, he felt another piece of his heart being chipped away. _I trusted him…I…loved him. _Matthew trudged across the room, making his way to his bathroom.

Matthew flinched for the second time that morning when he looked in the mirror. He looked a mess, to say the least. His blond hair held only a dull sheen and stood up in places in a tangled mess. His soft violet eyes were red and puffy, and the expression he wore was broken and empty. Because that's how he felt. Matthew sighed. He looked sick, but at this point, he didn't care. Abandoning his clothing, Matthew crawled into the shower, letting the searing heat sink into his flesh. He began mechanically washing his hair, not really paying attention to his actions. He drowned himself in his thoughts, thinking about everything and nothing. Empty. That's how he felt. He went through the robotic motions of getting ready, not completely there.

When Kumajirou awoke, the bed was cold and all was quiet. Hesitantly getting up, he set off in search of his master. Finding him at the kitchen table, the bear studied him. Matthew looked better now, though his eyes were still puffy, he seemed to have successfully washed away the effects of the previous night. _That bastard Russia. Next time I see him I'll tear his face off._ If bears could smile, Kumajirou would have been at this point, as he imagined how it would feel to tear the Russian's flesh apart. _He will pay for what he did to…whatever his name is._

Walking over to the table, Kumajirou saw his breakfast was already waiting for him, and he began to eat, still studying Matthew. The nation was staring seemingly at nothing and began absentmindedly stroking the bear's rumpled fur. He wore no smile, no expression whatsoever. Just blank. This was definitely not good. Pausing from his food, he spoke to Matthew with soft comforting tones. "Comment allez-vous?"

The Canadian's eyes shifted to meet Kumajirou's, more or less snapping out of his daze. "Ça va…" he replied, little emotion reaching his voice.

"Bullshit." Kumajirou's voice was firm now, giving Matthew a hard look with unmoving eyes.

Something in Matthew broke under the bear's gaze, and tears collected in his eyes. He bit his lip, refusing to let them fall. "Desolé Kumajirou…" was all he managed to say.

"Mathieu! Je sais que ce que ce salaud t'a fait était horrible, et, crois-moi, il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait! Mais, il faut que tu te contrôles et que tu règles le problème parce que, je te jure, si tu ne le fais pas, je te tuerai là où tu restés!"

Matthew stared in shock, taking in what the bear said. He looked down at himself. What the hell had happened to him? Kuma was right, he needed to get control of himself. As far as he was concerned, Iva- Russia was just a manipulative asshole! He shouldn't be depressed over something so trivial. _We weren't even together… _

Sadness and regret settled into him, but were soon masked by anger and resolve. He wouldn't let Russia get to him. _No, I wont give him that satisfaction._ Matthew slammed his fist on the table and scooped up Kumajirou, newfound determination rushing through him. "Merci, Kuma."

Kumajirou just smiled, glad his master's old spark was back.

-o-

Matthew arrived at the meeting hall a few minutes before it began. He scanned the room, several nations were already in their seat, including- _Oh god, there he is. _Russia sat at the far end of the table, smiling happily, as if nothing had changed. _God why doe she have to look so beautiful?_ Despite being heartbroken over what he had done to him, Matthew was reminded of why he had fallen for him in the first place. Ivan's white-blond hair framed his rounded features perfectly. His smile, although forced, was warm and beautiful nonetheless. And his surroundings weren't helping either. The morning light coming in through the window illuminated the room, caressing everything it touched with golden heavenly light._ Why did Russia have to pick the window seat? _The Canadian was trying to stay angry, but this goddamn room was plotting against him.

Matthew attempted to push those thoughts out of his head, but in its place came new feelings. Longing being the most prominent. Matthew longed for Ivan to love him back, and it pained him to know he didn't. Then came the anger. _I loved him and that bastard had the nerve to use that against me!_

"Sois tranquille!" A shrill squeak broke Matthew out of his thoughts, making him release Kumajirou from his unintentional death grip.

"Desolé Kuma," he whispered. He then turned, still fuming, and made his way to the opposite end of the room. Matthew slammed his things on the table, managing to make only a quiet 'thump', but still, that was loud for him. However, his actions went seemingly unnoticed to the rest of the room. The _entire_ rest of the room. Matthew hid his disappointment when Russia didn't react. Sighing, he waited for the meeting to start.

Throughout the meeting, Matthew kept glancing back at Russia, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. He just sat there quietly, watching the meeting, smile etched onto his face. _That damn smile…that gorgeous damn smile._ Matthew remembered how that smile had curved into a seductive grin during last night's encounter. How the Russians breathe had felt on his neck, and how it had felt to be that close to him. _Oh god no! Stop it Matthew! It's not like anything happened! He was just manipulating you!_ But no matter how many times thought that, he couldn't convince himself that he hadn't wanted it. He couldn't deny he had welcomed it. Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore the noticeable tightness in his pants.

Matthew decidedly pushed away all thoughts of what would have happened if they had gone farther. _Mary mother of maple, what if we_ had_?_ It took everything in Matthew's power to not drool on the conference table. He could only imagine what it would have been like…what it would have _felt_ like. Mmm, to have that sexy Russian above him, poun-

A loud thump was heard on the table. "And that is why we should ship Justin Bieber off to Siberia!"

Ivan was not amused. "I do not want that little girl polluting my soil, da?"

"That's okay! Its mostly ice anyway, isn't it?" Alfred laughed hysterically while Ivan's dark aura grew larger by the second.

Matthew, who had been woken out of his sexy daydreams by this, turned several shades of crimson at his own perverted thoughts. _Papa's really starting to rub off on me._ After that, the meeting progressed per usual and was soon drawn to a close.

Matthew collected his things, but didn't head for the door right away. He was deeply immersed in his own thoughts. He watched as Ivan left the room, who didn't even spare him a glance. It felt strange not having someone to talk to anymore. It felt like a vital piece of him was missing. _Not that I _wanted_ to talk to him or anything…_Okay, that was bullshit and even he knew that. The last thing the Canadian wanted was to go back to being forgotten again. And without Ivan, he would. _But the only reason he even talked to me was so I would become one with him. _If there was one thing Canada was, it was stubborn, very contrary to his whole 'compromise=happiness' attitude. And right now, he had it all figured out. Ivan was a dick, and he was going to be ignored again. It hurt, especially since he _knew_ Russia could see him. He _knew_ Ivan knew he was there. He was choosing to ignore him. _All because I refused? I guess the slap didn't help either. But he deserved it! _(**A/N:** ~is resisting the urge to smack him upside the head~) Matthew left the meeting hall, anger, sadness, and loneliness building in his chest.

-o-

Ivan walked gleefully down the road to his house. He had kept a careful eye on Matthew the entire time. He had watched as loneliness infiltrated those soft, yet angry eyes. _That's what you get Matvey. Maybe you'll be nicer next time, da? _But Ivan wasn't done yet. _Matvey looks so cute when he's angry, not to mention depressed. Perhaps I can push him farther? _The Russian imagined tears falling down Matthew's cheeks, shivers of delight running down his spine. _Lets push him just a little farther…_

-o-

The week progressed in much the same way. Matthew fell back into the routine of being forgotten, and stopped expecting that to change. He had even stopped really paying attention. Most days he just stared out a window or occasionally at Ivan (later criticizing himself for gawking at something he couldn't have). Ivan was ignoring him, and he had accepted that. But apart of him clung to that shred of hope that things would go back to the way they were.

Today, he walked into the meeting room to find all the nations sitting in their seat, except for two. Himself being one, and the other- _Maple…_ Russia. The entire week he had been avoiding the nation like the plague, usually sitting at the opposite end of the room. But as he stared at the two chairs sitting adjacent to each other, he came to terms with a harsh reality. He was going to have to sit next to Russia. _Son of a- …Maple!…Fucker!_ Matthew sat unnoticed by his fellow nations and anxiously waited for the Russian to arrive.

As if on cue, Ivan waltzed casually into the room. "Sorry I'm late, da?" Surveying the room, Ivan's eyes rested on Canada. Seeing their predicament, Ivan slowly walked over, a smirk tugging at his lips. Making his way over, he bypassed the empty chair and sat gingerly in Matthew's lap, crushing the poor man.

Germany stood up, shuffling a few papers around. "Shall we begin?"

Russia smiled innocently and shifted in his 'chair'. "Ready to begin." The other nations, not noticing the Canadian being flattened by Ivan, all nodded their heads in agreement. Matthew gasped. He could feel the air being forced from his lungs under Ivan's crushing weight. He couldn't believe it. Even for Ivan, this was low. Matthew struggled beneath him to no avail, attempting to speak up but finding the words being suffocated out of him. _He's doing this on purpose…MAPLE!_ After awhile, he gave up. Matthew was done. He was done with everything right now. So he stopped struggling…

Ivan's smile grew wider in response to the sudden stillness beneath him. _Little Matvey has given up?_ A dark chuckle escaped his lips, barely audible to himself. Matthew made a very nice chair.

-o-

A few hours later, the meeting was drawn to a close. Ivan waited for everyone else to leave the room, then lifted himself out of the chair. He turned around taken aback by what he saw.

Matthew sat there, eyes closed. His tear stained cheeks tinted red. How long had he been crying? Ivan's grin disappeared. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. In days past, he had relished in the thought of Matthew's tears. But as he watched him now, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. _But…why?_ Matthew was just a part of his collection, so why did he feel like he had done something wrong?

"Matvey…?"

Matthew's eyes shot open, staring Ivan down with more fire than the Russian would have thought possible. Matthew tried to hold back the fresh tears he knew were coming, but ultimately failed. He abandoned everything…and ran.

Ivan watched as Matthew ran out the door, following closely behind with long and even strides. Not seeming to notice (or care), the Canadian raced up winding stairs, wiping away his tears, which were just replaced with new ones. The two eventually ended up on the roof. Realizing there was nowhere else to go, Matthew spun around. "You've done enough, just go!"

"Matvey I-"

"GO!" Matthew turned away from him and sat at the edge of the building. Ivan fell silent, listening to Matthew's unsteady breath, watching his feet dangle over the side. Soundlessly, he sat next to him and waited for the Canadian's tears to subside. After awhile, utter silence fell upon them.

Matthew attempted to ignore the Russian's presence, clearing is mind of everything and focusing on his surroundings.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in various shades of red and orange. The chill of the evening sank through his clothes and nipped at his nose and cheeks. Even in his current situation, he still thought it was beautiful. This was why he loved winter nights. They were cold, yet made everything seem warmer, it's snow was always so gentle yet harsh, placid yet chaotic. The smallest smile graced Matthew's lips.

Ivan stared at Matthew quite intently. He was staring at nothing, smiling peacefully, a single tear left on his cheek. But his eyes were what interested him the most. He knew that look very well. He had seen it before in the mirror, when all traces of fake emotion vanished from his face. In Matthew's eyes, he saw broken strength. Ivan gave a remorseful smile. _I did that didn't I…?_

Minutes passed by seemingly like hours. Finally, Ivan said, "I'm sorry."

Matthew just let out a dry laugh. "No your not."

Well he had him there. It was true, Ivan rarely regretted his actions. The consequences were a different story however. "But I _am_ sorry fro making Matvey cry." Ivan touched his gloved hand to Matthew's wet cheek. The two stayed like that for a moment. All the while, Ivan stared at Matthew, two sets of violet eyes looking unwaveringly into each other. Unsure of what he was doing, Ivan leaned forward, brushing his lips against Matthew's. He pulled away, a strange sensation coming over him. Licking his lips, he hungered for more. He pressed their mouths together again, this time more firmly. Seconds later, he was pushed away.

Heat rose to Matthew's cheeks as fresh tears collected in his eyes, this time from confusion. It took Ivan a moment to process what had just happened. Eyes growing wide he said, "Matvey I-" but a slam of a door cut him off.

Matthew ran faster than he ever had in his life. _What the hell just happened?_ One moment he was just sitting there, the next Ivan was kissing him. He was beyond confused right now. The world blurred past him as he ran. He had no idea where he was going and he didn't care. It wasn't until he ran out of breath that he stopped.

Around him, the world was encased in chilling darkness. All he could make out was light snow falling around him and small frozen bench a little ways off. Looking around him, he realized where he was. _The park…_ Not knowing what else to do, Matthew sat on the bench and closed his eyes.

-o-

By the time Ivan rushed down stairs, Matthew was already gone. Sighing, he slowly began collecting the Canadian's abandoned things. Hearing a small growl, he turned around. Kumajirou was glaring at him, practically daring him to make another move. Ivan just smiled and knelt before the bear.

"You're Matvey's, da?"

"Touch my master again, and I'll rip your balls off."

Ivan resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, he ruffled Kumajirou's fur, much to the bear's displeasure, earning him another growl. "I don't suppose you could give him a message for me?" Kumajirou just stared at him. "I thought not." He stopped for a moment, an idea forming in his mind.

-o-

Matthew let out a heavy breathe, clutching his thin jacket to him in a feeble attempt to keep warm. He knew not how long he had sat there, but in all the time that he had, there was only one thing he could be sure of. Ivan had kissed him…and he had really liked it. _Great I'm really narrowing this down…_he thought, rolling his eyes. But he was still so confused. Why had he kissed him? Part of him wanted to say it was just Ivan manipulating him again, but somehow this seemed different. His eyes had seemed genuinely soft and…curious. _I don't know what to think of him anymore._ He sat for a moment before finally standing amongst the drifting snow. _I better go back to get my stuff and…MERDE! Kumajireu! _Scrambling to get his frozen limbs moving, Matthew ran as fast as he could toward the meeting hall.

Thanking God the doors weren't locked, Matthew busted through the door. "Kumajirou!"

Inside the dark meeting room was the bear, sleeping soundly on a neat pile of his belongings. But there was one other thing that caught his eye. Wrapped loosely around Kumajirou's neck was a very familiar looking white scarf with a note attached to the end.

Picking up the small bit of paper, Matthew read the scrawly handwriting:

_Matvey,_

_Your bear's a protective one, da? You can return the scarf to me tomorrow morning. I hope you wont mind ditching the conference, though I doubt you'll be missing much. Meet me at my house, and please, don't even think about not coming, I'd hate to have to hunt you down Little Matvey 3_

_-Ivan_

Matthew shuddered at Ivan's sugarcoated threats. _He would do that too…_

"I bit him ya know." Matthew looked down to see Kumajirou gazing at him with sleepy, glazed-over eyes.

"Huh?"

"The Russian guy. I bit him. He tasted like salt, flowers, and alcohol," he mumbled, lazily licking his paw. _Great…_Matthew chuckled and picked up the drowsy bear along with his things.

"Lets go home Kumakibou."

"Who are you again?"

Matthew facepalmed. "Canada."

**Tadaa~ Chapter 5! Wow, Matthew was suffering from extreme PMS this chapter. I'm just glad he's not crying anymore, I half wanted to call him Ukraine. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed! As for the French…Google it. (Sorry, but I'm going to bed)**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! After a sh*t load of writers block, I finally managed to write the last chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

Matthew rolled over for the hundredth time that night. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind, none of them letting him sleep. He glanced at the clock, red numbers glared back at him, _taunting_ him. _2:45_. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he sat up, dragging his fingers through his hair. He lowered himself onto the cold floor, leaving Kumajirou entangled in the sheets.

He tiptoed across the hardwood floor, making his way toward the kitchen. It was funny; he always ended up there, even (and especially) in times of distress. _I guess in that way Alfred and I really are brothers. _Flicking on the light, he squinted, temporarily blinded by the unkind illumination. He wandered over to his freezer and opened it, unleashing its cold contents. Finding his prize, he pulled out a half eaten carton of maple-flavored ice cream and grabbed a spoon. Quickly heading to his living room, Matthew launched himself onto his couch. Legs hanging off the back and head hanging off the seat, he grabbed the remote and flicked on mindless TV. This just proved to be background noise as he slowly ate his ice cream as his thoughts devoured him whole.

How could he face Ivan? What did Ivan have to say? How awkward was this going to be? _My guess is pretty awkward…_But he had other concerns right now. If he actually went, he would be alone with Ivan. _Its not like we haven't been alone before…but things are different now. Who knows what could happen?_ On one hand, it could be extremely dangerous. But on the other hand, it could get extremely sexual (well, the French side of him could hope). And to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was scarred to go or not. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ivan anymore. Sure, the attraction was still there, but could he really trust him now? Mid-bite of ice cream, he sighed. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow, eh?" Matthew lifted his head onto the cushion of the couch, and with the spoon still in his mouth; he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-o-

Matthew woke up to the sound of crappy Saturday cartoons and brilliant sunlight streaming in through his curtains. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and peeled a sticky spoon off his face, which had welded itself to his cheek while he slept. Going into the kitchen, Matthew threw his spoon in the sink and the empty carton into the trash, then sluggishly made his way upstairs. In his bathroom, he washed his face and teeth clean of any sugary residue and wandered into his room.

All of his covers were pushed to the floor, revealing Kumajirou sprawled out in the middle of the bed. He found his alarm clock on the floor as well, several scratch marks covering the top. _Looks like I forgot to turn off my alarm._ Matthew picked up the mauled clock and placed it gently on the dresser. He read the time. _12:15._ Matthew eyes grew wide. _Hadn't Ivan's note said tomorrow 'morning'?_ He paled, also seeming to remember the part where Ivan said he would 'hunt him down' as well. _Fuck me with a hockey stick…_

Kicking into high gear, Matthew hurriedly changed his clothes and ate a quick 'brunch'. Scooping up a still-sleeping Kumajirou, he ran out the door.

Thick clouds were beginning to parade the sky as Matthew walked down the icy street. Kumajirou snuggled closer to his chest, trying to escape the chilling winds. As he approached Ivan house, the cold only seemed to intensify. Matthew shivered as it sank into his sweatshirt.

He stood before a large ebony wood door, hesitant to ring the doorbell. The Russian's house was dark and imposing. Deep woods framed the house, giving it an eerie feel. Beautifully made windows accented this look, frost caressing the slender panes. It was gorgeous, if you didn't mind living in a haunted house. Matthew swallowed hard, hands shaking slightly as they inched toward the doorbell. Seconds before he could ring it however, the door swung open.

"Matvey!" Matthew was swept off the ground as he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Ivan wore a form fitting sweater and black pants, but his scarf (which was currently in Matthew's jacket pocket) was missing. He looked good, yet incomplete somehow. "Come in, da?" Before he could answer, he was dragged into the house.

Becoming aware of his surroundings, Matthew was unsure he was in the same house. Large and worn pieces of furniture surrounded one big fireplace. Various pictures decorated the mantel, some hanging on the walls, which were painted a soft and pleasant yellow. Ivan beckoned him over, gesturing to one of the chairs. Hesitantly, he sank into the seat, allowing warmth from the fire to seep into him. Ivan took the seat across from Matthew, staring at him with a complacent smile. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, each waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, Matthew shifted in his chair and racked his brain for something to say. "Oh! Um…I have your scarf…" He reached into his pocket pulling out a neatly folded and washed white scarf. He got up and nervously made his way over to Ivan, who stared at the object pleasantly, a hint of smugness reaching his eyes. He lightly touched the soft fabric before taking it and wrapping it around his neck. Matthew gave a small smile. _He looks complete again._ Ivan raised an eyebrow; aware he was being stared at. At this Matthew blushed and fidgeted with his sleeves.

"So…why did you call me here?"

"Because we need to talk, Matvey." Matthew eyed Ivan, who was still sitting down, his usual smile gone. In its place was a different kind of expression. Ivan's grin was slight and his eyes looked up asking for forgiveness. For lack of a better expression, it was an 'I fucked up' kind of face.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well we could start with this." Ivan held up his hand, which was wrapped in a tight white bandage, smiling wryly.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry." Matthew sunk down beside the chair, taking Ivan's hand. _Should I thank or scold Kumajika for this…?_ He studied the large hand, tracing his fingers along the gauze. Suddenly embarrassed by his own actions, Matthew's cheeks flushed and he looked up. Ivan wore a content smile as he stared at the Canadian. Matthew felt the warm hand gently clasp around his.

"Its not your fault, da?" Matthew freed his hand and backed up slightly, standing up.

"E-even so…" There were so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask. But at the current moment, he couldn't form a coherent sentence, much to his dismay. He was lost in Ivan's eyes, so many feelings rising from within him. Rage, longing, sadness, confusion, lust, but more importantly, love. Looking at him now, Matthew realized that did still love Ivan, as much as it pained him to admit it. Silence fell over the room once more as Matthew came to grips with his own emotions.

"Why did you kiss me?" he blurted out.

Ivan paused for a moment, thinking. Finally, he said, "Because I think I like you Matvey."

The world stopped. Matthew stood frozen, unsure of his next move. Emotions quelled inside him. "How can I trust you?" he managed to ask weakly.

Ivan just smiled, and stood up to meet him. "I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to accept me." Ivan pulled Matthew into his arms and held him there, resting his chin on the other man's head. A wave of relief washed over him as Matthew's slender arms wrapped around him, returning the hug. "I promise I'll make it up to you Matvey. And one day I will be deserving of your trust again." Ivan clung to Matthew, almost afraid to let him go. This brought a smile to Matthew's face. "I want to be with you Matvey, no strings attached."

Matthew giggled. "Not even to become one with Russia?"

Ivan smiled in response. "Oh no, you will eventually. You all will. But I'm willing to wait for you." They both chuckled, staying in that embrace for a while. Then, Ivan pulled away. Placing a finger beneath Matthew's chin, he raised the Canadian's face to meet his own. But Matthew stopped him.

Ivan tilted his head to the side, confused. But Matthew just smiled at him smugly. Folding his arms across his chest, he said, "Make it official."

Ivan just raised his eyebrow, still confused. Chuckling, Matthew repeated, "Make it official," his smile grew wider. "Ask."

Finally understanding, Ivan took Matthew's hands in his. "Matvey, will you be my boyfriend?"

Matthew stood on his tiptoes, giving Ivan a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes."

-o-

Golden sunlight streamed in through the windows as Matthew raced down the hallway. Today was the World Meeting and he couldn't afford to be late. _Yeah, so much for that._ Matthew hugged Kumajirou tighter as he sped through the building. He stopped in front of the door, panting, and attempted to compose himself.

Finally catching his breath, Matthew silently pushed open the door, sliding into the conference room. The scene before him was chaotic, yet not unfamiliar.

England and America were at the far end of the room, fighting about god knows what…again. Various objects flew about the room, threatening to impale or hit anyone within range. Matthew shook his head. "They really don't change, do they?" he muttered, making his way to is seat.

Before he knew what was happening, Matthew's feet were swept out form under him, slipping on what was probably America's spilt soda. He closed his eyes, and as he waited for his face to hit the floor a familiar feeling of déja vu came over him. But the impact never came. Matthew opened his eyes, realizing a hand was gripping his arm. He grinned looking up to see his Russian boyfriend.

Ivan smiled down at him. "You should be more careful, da?"

Matthew chuckled as he stood up. "I'll keep that in mind." For a moment, their lips met, but were soon separated due to the sudden silence of the room.

Both men turned to see every nation staring at them, wide-eyed. There was a mixture of shock, awe, disgust, and mostly confusion that filled their faces.

England was the first to break the silence. "Would someone like to explain what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Oui, I would like to know as well. Mathieu?" said France, a confused yet amused grin creeping onto his lips.

Matthew stared at the sea of eager faces, blushing more than he ever had before. He began to stumble over his words. "O-oh well I-I…W-we are, I mean h-h-"

Seeing his distress, Ivan chose to take over. "Well you see, Little Matvey is my boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Two distinct voices rang out through the room. One shrill and full of poison, the other dangerous and low. From opposite ends of the room, America and Belarus stood up, menacing and pissed off auras emanating from their very beings. As siblings stared at each other, Ivan and Matthew assumed very similar expressions, both seeming to say: Oh shit.

This was going to be a very eventful meeting.

The End

**Finally! I'm done! I was debating on making an Epilogue to this but I'm not sure. So please review and tell me if I should make one. I hope you enjoyed Falling!**


	7. Epilogue 1

The epilogue…FINALLY! Sorry about the wait guys, I've been really busy with life and other fanfiction and such. Well this is it; I'm done with Falling now and forever. *sniff sniff* I cant believe it…Thank you all for all your support, its been so appreciated, I love you all! Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters! (Lucky for them.)**

Doors were slammed and locked as the two nations slid into the leather interior of Russia's car. Ivan let out a string of Russian curses under his breathe as he fumbled for the keys. Matthew resisted the urge to tell him to hurry up and he watched the commotion outside.

Two figures were walking ominously from the meeting building to the car they were currently in. Belarus had pulled out her knife and glared at him, as if trying to make him explode. She ignored the protests of a very distraught Ukraine, who was now in tears. Matthew blanched as he saw America beside her, pulling a gun out of his jacket pocket. Both nations were exceedingly furious.

_Jeez, we just said we were dating! _Matthews thoughts were interrupted when a shot was heard, one which thankfully missed the car.

"Matvey if the man shoots my car, I will kill him, regardless of whether or not he is your brother." A dangerous glint reached Ivan's eyes.

"Knock yourself out, I'd be pissed too." Finally the car engine sparked to life and Russia stomped on the gas. As they sped away, Belarus and America screamed at the exact same time.

"RUSSIA!" The two glared at each other for a moment before a swarm of people flooded out of the building to calm them down.

"Are you off your trolley?"

"Oui, calm down Amerique. Besides, we should be celebrating. Mathieu's finally found love."

"Celebrating?" America was livid. "Why the fuck would we celebrate him dating that psychotic commie?"

England placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Alfred, he's a smart lad, he can make his own decisions."

"What, so your on _his_ side now? Last time I checked your weren't on great terms with Russia either, so how can you let my brother, your _son_, become one of his toys?"

The Englishman's eyes grew wide in shock. "America I-"

"Whatever…" Alfred threw his hands up, storming off. All the while, Belarus had been watching his outburst.

"Hmph, idiot."

-o-

Back in the getaway car, Ivan and Matthew found themselves a few blocks away. It was only then that the two nations began to relax. They drove in silence a little while longer, neither one really sure what to say to the other. Finally, Matthew broke the awkward silence.

"Well that went well." Ivan just laughed. This brought a smile to Matthew's lips. He had never heard Russia truly laugh before. It was…nice. _I wish he did this more often…_he joined his boyfriends laughter until his stomach hurt. After awhile, quiet fell upon them once again. Scooting closer to Ivan, Matthew rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my brother's a dick."

Russia chuckled. "And I'm sorry my sister is…"

"Psychotic?"

"Da…" Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Ivan intertwined his hand with Matthew's.

Kumajirou took this opportunity to ruin their moment, flopping down on both of their laps lazily. "Feed me." Canada rubbed the bear's tummy and sighed.

"Shall we go out to eat?"

Matthew flashed Ivan a grateful smile. "Yes, please."

Russia pulled the car off into a restaurant parking lot. "You're too polite," he said, pulling him into a chaste kiss before getting out of the car.

-o-

Canada flopped on his couch, lying down with a heavy sigh. It had been several days since the meeting and his world had been…strangely quiet. He had gotten a few calls regarding his new relationship status, and most were congratulatory. There was the one from Francis, who had showered him with various words (more like shouts) of congratulations and love, telling him that if he ever needed advice, or a third partner, that he would be happy to oblige. Another had been from Arthur, who had yelled at him for not informing him of his relationship with Russia sooner, but then turned to kind words wishing him luck and warning him of his brother's bad mood. The other calls had been from various other countries, all wanting to know when and how their relationship had started (Matthew was beginning to wonder how all of these people got his cell phone number), but surprisingly enough, he had yet to hear a single word from Alfred. He had expected him to bombard him with calls, trying to scold him for dating a 'commie bastard', but so far all had been quiet…disturbingly so. Matthew was beginning to worry. _God does he hate me that much…?_ He sighed again, closing his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ivan set two coffee mugs down on the end table, and joined Matthew on the couch. He lay down, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist, bringing him closer (don't question, it's a spacious couch!). Matthew snuggled nearer, burying his face into Ivan's chest and began to mumble.

Ivan chuckled. "While that was cute, I have no idea what you just said."

The Canadian lifted his head and shot a playful glance in his direction. "What I said was, I think Alfred hates me. He's the only one who hasn't called yet and I'm staring to worry. Especially since what happened at the meeting…" Tears collected in the corner of Matthew's eyes as he hid his face in Ivan's chest once more.

Russia smiled sadly, and began to stroke the blonde's hair lightly. "He doesn't hate you. If anyone he hates me, but then again that's nothing new, da?" _And the feeling's mutual,_ he added silently.

Canada's giggles were muffled by Ivan's shirt. When he finally lifted his head, he planted a light kiss on Russia's lips, who gladly returned it. Ivan's lips hungrily dominated Matthews, not that he really minded. They continued like this for a while before Matthew felt a warm tongue slide across his lips, asking for entrance. He blushed as he complied, letting the Russian explore his mouth. Matthew let out a small moan as Ivan explored further. It felt _amazing!_ As their tongues danced, Russia moved on top of Canada, careful not to crush the boy. Canada wound his fingers in Russia's hair; the latter grinned and pulled away, earning him a small whine.

"We should go out today, da?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, rather breathlessly. Ivan smirked excitedly, and leaned in for another kiss.

As Matthew continued to get his face sucked off, Alfred watched from the window in pure disgust. _Bastard…if he thinks he's getting anywhere with Mattie, he is sorely mistaken. _Russia was just trying to use his brother to get to him. He could not, no, _would_ not let that happen. America reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, aiming it directly at the Russian's head. He fingered the trigger and smirked maliciously, but before he could actually pull it, he felt cool, sharp metal against his neck.

"You will not kill my brother." America slowly put the gun away and turned when he felt the knife leave his skin.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at Belarus. "And why shouldn't I?"

Natalia glared at him and spoke with a chilling tone. "Because if you do, I will slit your throat while you sleep."

Alfred paled a little, but managed to keep a straight face. "Oh yeah? So then what are you doing here? Because I doubt it's just for a friendly visit."

"I have come to kill the Canadian boy."

America's glare intensified. "See, I have a problem with that."

This time, Natalia took on an icy grin of her own. "Oh, and a stupid American like you is going to stop me?" She attempted to move past him toward Matthew's door, only to have the barrel of a gun pressed against her abdomen.

"Yes. Because if you succeed, not only will I put a bullet through your stomach, but I will nuke your home faster than you can say the American way."

Belarus' eyes widened and the two glared at each other for a long while. "You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Try me." The gun dug painfully into he skin. America's grin grew as he watched her fight back a wince.

Behind he collected visage, Natalia was shocked. This was not the America she knew. This could not be the same hamburger-loving idiot she had witnessed in meetings. No. This was the America everyone feared. He was the reason you didn't fuck with Americans. This was the man who ordered Hiroshima, and the same and only nation to stand up to her brother and live to tell the tail. _Intriguing…_

After awhile of silence, Belarus spoke. "Fine. What do you propose we do?"

"We break them up."

"How?"

In that split second, Alfred's chipper air returned to him as he put his gun back into the confines of his jacket. _Perhaps he's not so different from big brother after all…_he flashed her a playful grin. "Sabotage! We'll stalk them on their date like a couple of spies from those British espionage movies!" Natalia just stared at him blankly, her face seeming to say: 'are you fucking serious?'. _Then again, maybe not._ Alfred just laughed and gave her a hard pat on the back, much to her annoyance. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! We could go all undercover!"

Natalia inched her way out of Alfred's grasp, weighing her options. There was no way she was getting past him without being shot in the process. "Alright, but you must dispose of that gun."

His smile faltered a little. "But-"

"No. If this is going to work you must leave then gun."

Alfred let out a dramatic sigh. "Ugh, fine. But same goes for you. No knives."

She hesitated for a moment. "Agreed."

"Sweet! We'll rendezvous back here after lunch, 'kay?"

Belarus nodded and turned to walk away. "Don't be late, or I shall kill you."

America just watched her go and shuddered. _Maybe creepiness runs in the family._

Ok, so I know have multiple parts to an epilogue kind of defeats the purpose…BUT I DON'T CARE! The truth is, when I started writing this, I had way too many ideas and it was WAY too long. So its gonna be in two parts. Stay tuned for the actual date~!

**Oh, and review. Or Belarus will stab you~ 3 **


	8. Epilogue 2

**Well here ya go! The FINAL chapter to Falling…for shiz this time.**

**Yeah, long chapter is long. I hope you enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

Matthew stood in front of the mirror, shirtless. "What do you think Kuma? The red shirt, or the white one?"

"I think you should go like this," answered a thick Russian accent. Arms encircled Matthew's waist as Ivan trailed light kisses along his neck.

Matthew grinned and turned to face him, resting his arms on Ivan's shoulders. "Ya know, we_ could_ just stay home." _God I sound _way_ too much like France._

"Nyet." Ivan gave him a teasing smirk. The smaller nation scowled and continued getting ready, causing the other to chuckle.

Kumajirou watched the two from the bed. They made him want to hurl. Seriously, not even a week ago they had been fighting because Russia (to be quite frank) was being a dick. And now they were all lovey-dovey and Kuma was surprised their flaming gay-ness hadn't burnt the house down…yet. The bear sighed. He had to admit though, what's-his-face was really happy now. He had never seen the nation smile this much before and to be honest he was kind of jealous. If polar bears could grin, he would have as he thought about it. "At he found _someone_ who can remember his name."

The two nations left the house around 1:00, after a quick lunch. They walked arm in arm down the snow-covered streets, staying close for warmth. The air nipped at their noses, but thankfully it was getting warmer, due to the approaching heat of spring.

Ivan smiled at the grass that was just starting to push through the snow. He loved this time of year and was glad he could share it with Matthew. The Canadian looked up at his boyfriend. Russia seemed really happy. He loved it when he was like this. One rarely saw Russia's true smile and he considered himself lucky to be witnessing first-hand.

"It's not nice to stare Matvey." Ivan smirked, not even looking down.

Canada scoffed. "Like your one to talk," a faint blush rose to his cheeks. "When we first met you practically acted like a stalker!"

"Aw, but Matvey's too cute not to look at," he said; only making the Canadian blush harder. "And speaking of stalkers, I believe we have two of our own right now."

"Yeah I know, they've been following s since we left the house. Just ignore them." _Wow, Al fails at being incognito._

"We are so ninja!" Alfred exclaimed quietly. After grabbing a quick bite at McDonalds, he and Belarus had met up and 'Operation Break-up' had begun. After much debate and a lot of convincing (begging) they had decided, or rather Alfred had, they would go undercover as boyfriend/girlfriend. They walked beside each other, trailing a good distance behind Matthew and Ivan. Alfred had tried for hand-in-hand, but after a harsh slap to the face, he decided against it. So there they were, their pinkies disdainfully intertwined, as they stared the couple down.

Natalia watched her brother interact with that thing they called a 'Canadian'. This wasn't right. Russia was powerful, strong, and dark (not to mention gorgeous). This boy was pathetic, weak, and undeserving of her brother's love. He was changing him. _Brother is not acting like himself._ She watched Ivan give Matthew a quick kiss, smiling brightly at him. Anger boiled within her. Beside her, America bit his lip to keep from squealing in pain as Belarus crushed his pinky. Her dark aura increased and she took one step toward them. America's eyes grew wide and he grabbed hold of her arm. "Bela, no."

She looked at him inquisitively. "'Bela'?"

"Uh, well it's your nickname, ya know? I just figured it'd be easier than calling you Belarus."

She turned her head in thought. "My brother is the only one who calls me that."

Alfred remained silent at this, and continued walking. They both followed the couple with an odd quietness until they came to generic date place #1: the movies.

Matthew and Ivan bought their tickets and walked up to the counter. The Canadian leaned over to his lover (they hadn't actually slept together yet, but that's beside the point). "Al's been quiet for far too long, I think it's the apocalypse."

"Da. Natalia's been staring at me this entire time…" Ivan shuddered and Matthew sighed. He hadn't relaxed since they left the house.

"So much for an enjoyable first date." He mumbled.

Ivan flashed Matthew an apologetic smile. They quickly bought their random snacks and made their way to the theatre. Canada's inner child kicked in, and Russia found himself being pulled into the nearest set of chairs and forced into the semi-plush cushion of the seat. The lights then dimmed and the couple was plunged into darkness. Ivan's eyes adjusted and he began to make out the slender silhouette of Matthew. The low light from the screen gave him a sort of ethereal glow that contrasted nicely with his clothes and seemed to accent his eyes. Ivan then realized (and not for the first time) just how beautiful Canada really was. He pushed the armrest separating them up and aside (he didn't care what direction it went, it just needed to get out of the way) and placed a firm hand on Matthew's waist, scooting him much closer. Canada grinned at him innocently and settled into Russia's arms. While he turned his attention to the movie, he felt Ivan's eyes still on him. Oddly enough, he just smiled and leaned into him further, having grown quite used to it by now.

Alfred gripped the armrest violently. "How dare he make moves on Mattie." He growled.

"My brother would never, that boy seducing him," Natalia replied sharply.

"Who, Mattie?" he scoffed. "He's too innocent."

"Didn't he grow up with France?"

Alfred paused. _Oh my god, what if Francis corrupted Mattie as a little kid?_ He made a mental note to ask him later. A flood of mental images Alfred did not want infiltrated his mind. Luckily for him, Natalia broke him out of his disturbing thoughts.

"You seem very protective of him." As she said this, she didn't turn her head away from the couple. She simply stared at them with fiery intent.

"Well yeah, he's my bro."

"Do you want him?"

"Uh…what?"

"Do you wish to marry him?"

Alfred's face twisted in disgust. "Ew dude, that's gross!"

"Why?"

"Hello~, we're related?"

This time, she turned to face him. "And?"

America's face was frozen in revulsion as the color left his features. "R-right…" _Well I guess she wouldn't find it weird considering how she is about Russia. _Her attitude made him think though. There was no way he was in love with Mattie. I mean yeah…he did have a nice body and a really sweat ass, but they were brothers, and that's as far as it went. Imagining him defiling Matthew's body made him shudder. He could never taint him like that. For that matter, _no one _could. _I wonder if Arthur still has that chastity belt he tried to used on me as a child…_

"You never answered my question."

Alfred snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. His voice was sure and serious, "No."

"I see, then why do you want them to break up so badly?"

He growled. "Mattie can have anyone he likes, so long as it's not Russia."

"Then for once we can agree on something." Belarus' face didn't change; instead she returned her focus back to the pair. America followed her gaze.

Matthew and Ivan watched the movie with little interest. To be honest they weren't even sure what the title was. Both of them was simply enjoying the other's company and sharing one another's body heat in the oddly cold theatre. The silence between them was nice. Comfortable and calm.

This was odd…because the scene unfolding before them on the screen was especially gruesome. Ivan leaned in and whispered to Matthew. "Something tells me this blond girl is going to be decapitated soon, da?"

Matthew chuckled. "Well, if she's stupid enough to go down that dark alley, I wouldn't be surprised."

Not two seconds later the woman was pulled roughly from behind using piano wire and with one foul tug, her head was sent toppling to the ground. Several people in the audience flinched, some making some sort of exclamation in horror. Ivan, however, just laughed aloud and said, "Told you so."

As the gore-fest continued, the two nations laughed at both the stupidity of the characters and the creativity of the killing techniques, earning them several weird looks. One poor man was thrown into an automatic meat grinder, sending bits of mangled flesh and fluids everywhere.

Ivan giggled and pointed to the screen. "I've done that before."

Matthew glanced at the distorted corpse on the screen. "Ouch, what'd they do to deserve that?"

Russia's aura turned demonic. "He mowed down a whole field of sunflowers just to build some stupid processing plant."

"Oh. Well he deserved it," Canada stated very matter o' factly. He patted Matthew on the head. Perhaps slasher movies were great places to bond after all.

Ivan lost all interest in the movie, turning his attention to the nation in his arms. He placed a gloved finger beneath Matthew's chin and brought his face up so their lips met. The other gladly returned it, completely disregarding the revulsion on the screen before them.

Through the dark of the theatre, Alfred's eye twitched. He let out a low growl and an "Oh hell no," earning him several 'shhh's from various audience members. But after sending them insane death-glares the majority of them went back to watching the movie, clinging to their company, their fear not derived from the film. Satisfied, America pulled a pocketknife out of his jean pocket and aimed it 'knife-thrower-style' at Russia's head.

A rough hand seized his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, getting that creep off my brother."

"I thought you said no knives!" she whispered fiercely.

"No, I said no knives for _you_. You simply limited me to no guns."

Natalia gave him a blank stare. "It seems our minds think alike." She proceeded to take her own gun out of her dress (where was she hiding it?). America facepalmed.

"Really," a sigh. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well if you would let me kill him we could all go home!"

"Look, obviously killing people isn't going to work."

"Then please explain what you were planning to do with that knife."

There was a silence as America slowly (and disdainfully) put the pocketknife back into his jeans. His anger built up from there. He couldn't stand to watch that commie continuously corrupt his brother. Alfred looked back at them- oh god he saw tongue. Not only did he need brain bleach now, but he needed to stop this and fast.

Looking around frantically, he grabbed the first thing he saw and chucked it at Ivan's head. The one measly skittle flew through the air, hitting its target.

Ivan pulled out of the kiss, giving an irritated grumble. Matthew looked at him through half-lidded eyes, slightly confused at why he had stopped. The larger nation craned his neck in an attempt to see the offending object. Looking at it, he tilted his head in curiosity. "Candy?"

Canada's voice was flat as he mumbled to himself. "Really, Al…?" Russia simply giggled, for once, grateful for his sister's presence. _He's been reduced to such idiotic weapons, how pathetic~,_ he thought with a smile.

Natalia sat there with her face in her hand. _Why did I ever agree to do this?_ They were getting nowhere, and she was sure Ivan knew of their being there by now. Overall, this entire operation was a complete and utter fail. The only 'upside' about his was that she 'got' to hang out with Alfred. _Oh joy._ Though she had to admit, she found his angry tirades rather amusing…and his psychopathic breaks rather sexy, she would _never_ voice any of that. He was still annoying as hell and an idiot beyond belief. She was surprised she had put up with him for this long.

Through the dark of the theatre, Belarus glanced at America. She could barely make out the childish pout etched onto his features. She almost smiled. Alfred's cheeks were puffed out in anger, his eyes squinted, he had begun to chew his bottom lip as he watched the couple a few rows down from them. He really did remind her of a 5 year old. Almost of how Ivan would act when he was young if something didn't go his way. She had always thought he was so cute in those moments.

Natalia blinked a few times, realizing she had become sentimental. She glanced back at her partner, feeling the urge to say something. "…Break-ups take time, we just have to be patient." _Something you're clearly not good at. _She had expected him to retort back with some sort of snide, or stupid comment, however, America simply flashed her a small smile and said, "Thanks."

Alfred frame relaxed a bit as he shifted in his chair. He then decided to turn his attention to the movie, not noticing how pink Natalia's cheeks had become.

-o-

The movie ended and the lights came back up. Canada stretched in his seat, yawning. Ivan allowed his eyes to wander over the boy. "Well that movie was…entertaining."

Matthew grinned. "Well considering your tongue was down my throat during the crucial plot development scenes, I hardly think you can be the judge."

Russia's cheeks turned pink. "But if Matvey was kissing me, how would he know if there was plot development?"

"I'm just Canadian like that. Je suis fort à faire des tâches multiples," (*I'm very good at multi-tasking) he said, giving Ivan a mischievous smirk.

The larger nation helped him up, pulling him into his arms. He knew full well what that meant. "We should test that theory, da?"

Matthew's cheeks turned red, but he managed to keep a straight face as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "I don't mind."

Russia's childlike grin took over yet again. "Alright…later~"

The Canadian sighed, disappointed. _Russia seems to be procrastinating this as much as possible. _Then again, why was _he_ in such a rush? As he walked beside him, Canada tried to make sense of it all. Usually, Matthew was a firm believer in waiting things out; patience was one of his many virtues (or so he would like to think). Rushing things lead you to be…well, like Alfred. And the fact he was so keen on doing things so quickly was unlike him. _Oh god, Papa was right, French pervy-ness _is_ hereditary!_ He looked Ivan up and down, trying his best not to jump the Russian right there. _Yup, definitely hereditary._

Matthew intertwined his hand with Ivan's, leaning on him slightly as the walked. "So, where to?"

"Here," he replied.

The Canadian surveyed the building. The old brick was worn by weather and time. The only sign of the modern era on the building was the semi-large neon-lit sign above the entrance that read _'Jack's'_.

"A bar? So are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked skeptically.

Ivan smiled at him innocently. "Nyet~"

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I just think we need to relax after a long day of being continuously watched…so I picked a place America would never set foot in."

"Al goes to bars all the time."

"It's a gay bar."

Matthew chuckled. "You realize Al's bi right?"

"Da, but after that 'incident' with Arthur I hardly think he'll be looking for any other male lovers anytime soon."

The Canadian paled in remembrance of that fateful accident. "Yeah you have a point."

Ivan practically pushed Matthew though the double doors of the building. On top of wanting some peace and quiet from their unwanted stalkers, he had also always wanted to see the smaller nation drunk. _I bet he's super cute~._

-o-

Alfred looked around frantically. "Shit, I lost them." Not only had he lost sight of the couple, but after waking up after the movie ended from a well deserved nap, America was horrified to realize that his Belarusian companion was nowhere in sight. He raced down the street, looking like a madman, in search for either of them. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Alfred sat on the nearest bench, pinching the bridge of his nose. Clearing his mind to calm him down, the nation focused on the sounds around him.

The air was crisp and quiet. Off in the distance, children could be heard playing in a nearby park. The occasional call of a bird added to the tranquil melody of sounds. Alfred let his gaze wander over his surroundings. Very few people populated the streets, mast having the common sense to seek warmth elsewhere. He stopped when he saw the unmistakable cascade of blond hair as a petite figure made its way down the road. Alfred jumped from his seat and raced over to Belarus.

"What the hell Natalia? So, what, you just ditch me?"

"It was you who decided to fall asleep. I wasn't going to wait," she replied calmly.

"Well you could have woken me up!"

"You're a nuisance to be around and I get things done better when I'm on my own or at my brother's side," she said sharply, getting impatient with his sudden outburst.

Alfred scowled. "Look, I have to keep an eye on you anyway. I have to make sure you don't kill Mattie, so don't wander off like that again. You had me worried."

There was a silence. "I would not have killed Matthew." America noticed the seriousness to her tone. Natalia locked eyes with him, her stormy blue with the resilient blue of America's.

Unsure of how to respond, he simply said, "Thank you…" He coughed to break the tension. "…I guess. So anyway do you have any idea where they went?"

Belarus turned to her right, nodding in the direction of a building. " In there," she stated.

"Jack's, huh? Arthur and I went in there a couple of times…"

The Belarusian responded with a low hum, not really caring. "So shall we go in there or not?"

"No," he said resolutely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well one, you're a girl and you don't exactly scream 'lesbian', and two I've sworn off all gay bars."

"Should I even bother asking?" she asked flatly.

"Bad things happen in gay bars."

"From what I hear it's just a bunch of drunken homosexuals and a karaoke machine."

"Exactly." Natalia's face questioned him vaguely. "Let's just say I have seen things that can not be unseen…. and done things I'm not entirely proud of." A shudder made its way down America's spine.

Belarus rolled her eyes and huffed in irritation. "What do you propose we do then?" she asked impatiently.

The other nation laughed nervously. "Wait until the come out?" This received him a hard smack upside the head and he was roughly shoved into the nearest bench, Natalia sitting angrily beside him.

"Idiot…" she mumbled.

-o-

Matthew strolled up meekly to the bar. It wasn't often he went places like these and he felt a little out of his element. Ivan followed closely behind him, that same smile forever etched on his features. He was practically bubbling in anticipation.

When they got to the bar, a burly man behind the counter greeted them with a warm smile. "What can I get you boys?"

"Vodka." Ivan answered. The bartender nodded and shifted his gaze to Matthew, waiting expectantly.

"Uh…I'll just have a beer," he whispered, the bartender only barely hearing what he said. He nodded again and went off to grab their orders.

The two sat down and Russia frowned. "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"You speak completely normal when you're around me or your brother, but you become timid and whisper around everyone else."

Canada was silent for a moment. He pushed a stray piece of blond hair behind his ear. "I don't know. I've never been outgoing around people I barely know. Just shy I guess." At that moment, the man returned with their drinks, Ivan nodded in thanks and turned to his lover.

"You shouldn't be though. You have a lot of good ideas, but no one hears them." He slipped an arm around him, or as best he could considering they were on bar stools. "People would see how amazing and beautiful you really are if you would just speak up." Ivan spoke soft and smoothly as he held Matthew, a tender smile playing on his lips.

Matthew's face burned as he listened to Ivan's words, leaning into his touch. The Russian placed a gloved finger against Matthew's exceedingly pink cheek, staring into his violet eyes.

"Merci Ivan." Matthew leaned up and placed a light kiss on Ivan's lips.

The bartender, whose name just so happened to be Sheldon, was watching them from behind the counter, methodically cleaning glasses. With a whimsical smile, he leaned over to his partner. "They remind me of us when we first met Dante."

The other looked up from the inventory list and smiled as well. "They do, don't they…"

"They make a cute couple, just like we do~" Sheldon said, nudging his companion. Dante grinned and rolled his eyes as he went back to the list on his clipboard. Meanwhile, Sheldon casually walked over to the adorable pair. These drinks were on the house.

-o-

Ivan and Matthew didn't leave the bar until late that night. Needless to say, with all that free booze, it had been a promising evening… for Ivan.

After the third beer, Canada had undoubtedly become French Canada. Between shameless flirting and basically getting a lap dance, Ivan had been exceedingly entertained. Adding three maple martinis on top of that, made Matthew drunk enough to use the karaoke machine. Best. Idea. Ever!

Matthew stumbled onto the stage and sang 'Love Me Dead' by Ludo, using the microphone stand as a crutch and a stripper pole half way through (though no one got naked, Ivan made sure of that). Russia's jaw hit the floor. He didn't know Matthew could sing. The Russian also found himself the target of lines such as 'you suck so passionately', which both amused and aroused him, and judging by the very salacious smirk Canada was giving him, that was kind of the point.

Ivan thought it best to leave when his boyfriend was starting to get drunken wolf whistles and gawkers from random occupants of the bar. After sending said occupants vicious glares and giving the bartender a generous tip, the two stepped out into the frosty air.

Canada clung to his arm, completely warm despite the freezing temperatures. He giggled, looking up at Russia, his cheeks very pink from the alcohol. Ivan simply smiled and kept the drunken man steady as they neared his house.

Matthew kept stealing glances back at Ivan. He had to admit; when Ivan had alcohol in his system (or more than usual) he was actually kind of cute. Every time the Canadian made a flirtatious remark the man would blush uncontrollably, which only encouraged Matthew further. Despite being drunk himself, he had enjoyed seeing Ivan a bit tipsy as well. And as they neared the house, Matthew had one thing on his mind.

-o-

America and Belarus raced down the street. They hadn't seen the couple leave the bar initially and were now in a rush to keep up with them. The two had sat in awkward silence for the time they were out there. Natalia had seemed completely content with waiting stubbornly on that bench for her brother's return, Alfred on the other hand…not so much. He shifted uncomfortably in the silence, shivering from the cold, pulling at the ends of his thin bomber jacket. Several times he had tried to strike up conversation, only to be coldly ignored. As a result, his failed social attempts became childish whining and complaining. If Belarus had heard another 'when are they coming out', she would have punched him in the face. Which is exactly what she did, just in time to miss their prime targets leave the building.

So there they were, chasing after them, still attempting to go unseen. In the dark of the night, they neared Ivan and Matthew, their lungs gasping for air. The pair finally came into focus, revealing a very drunk Canada with his arms around Ivan, who looked extremely please with himself. The two had been standing on the porch for what seemed like awhile, and eventually moved inside, making America pick up his pace. _We have to hurry. Russia will totally take advantage of Mattie._

-o-

Ivan chuckled as he removed a very horny Canadian from his body. "I'm not going to take advantage of you Matvey."

Matthew dramatically collapsed onto the couch. "Ugh, are you kidding me?" he whined. "You've been leading me o this _entire_ day, just to tell me 'no' because I've had a few drinks? How much of a cock-block could you be?"

Ivan chuckled yet again. "I didn't expect Matvey to be this drunk."

"So? What does it matter?" he complained.

There was a pause. Russia's voice became much quieter and took on a much more serious tone. "I do not want Matvey to be sad or angry with me in the morning."

Silence filled the room. Matthew was taken aback by Ivan's words. He smiled gently and got up from his sea on the couch. Making his way over to Ivan, he rested one arm on his shoulder while his other hand came up to cup a pale cheek. "Ivan, I would never be mad at you for something like that. It'd be one thing if we weren't dating, but you're my boyfriend. And that's what boyfriends do. Have sex." He brought his head in close so their noses were almost touching. "You're not taking advantage of me, I want this. I want to be with you."

For a moment, all he could hear was Ivan's breathing. He held his own breath as he waited for a response. Suddenly, his prayers were answered when he was shoved against the wall, Ivan attacking his neck with passionate kisses and bites. Matthew gasped, his heart rate quickening as Ivan nibbled the sensitive area. The Canadian wrapped his legs around Russia's waist, lightly tugging at his hair and groaning in pleasure from the intimate touch. Ivan encircled Matthew's waist, keeping him firmly in place. He then met Matthew's lips with his own and the two made their way upstairs.

Alfred stared through the window in utter defeat. Having watched the entire scene, his mouth hung open in disbelief. Mattie really wanted this. _He actually loves him, doesn't he…?_ This entire time Alfred had been trying to convince himself that this was all some evil communist plot to take control of Matthew and his lands. He thought surly Matthew had been acting that way out of fear of Russia. But that wasn't right, was it. Canada was strong and independent, sometimes America forgot that. He was his brother after all, he had to protect him.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "He's really going through with this…" Looking to his right, he saw Belarus, a whole world of hurt in her eyes. _Damn, I can't even imagine how she feels…_

Betrayed. That's how she felt. "Big brother…" Tears in her eyes, she attempted to mask her anguish ad moved angrily toward the door.

America's eyes widened and he hurriedly grabbed her from behind. "Whoa, what are you doing?" That was a dumb question.

"I need to stop them," she said, her voice laced with obvious distress.

"I can't let you do that."

Her voice rose an octave. "What? How can you stop me? Don't you care about Canada?"

His grip tightened on her. "Of course I do!" He sighed. "Look, I care just as much about my brother as you do yours, but they love each other. They're _happy_ together! Even I could see that, so I know you did too."

Natalia's voice broke. "N-no…"

America's voice was quiet and unyielding. "Yes. Russia love Canada."

"NO! Brother is confused! He's confused…" Natalia sunk to her knees, her slender body shaking from quiet sobs. She chanted to herself lightly, as of trying to convince herself it was the truth. "He's just confused. He's just confused…"

Alfred knelt down, gently wiping away a stray tear. "A part of me wishes you were right." Natalia looked at him with big, tear-filled blue eyes, desperate. Alfred just flashed her bright smile, one of the ones he was oh-so famous for, and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Shock consumed Belarus, but even more so when she found herself kissing back, causing America to grin into the kiss. When they pulled away, the two simply stared at each other for a while.

Then, Belarus stood up, adjusting her dress and turned to leave. "I have to go," she whispered.

Stunned, America watched her walk way before running after her. "Wait! So, I'll see you later then?" he asked hopefully.

She paused. "Yeah…" Her pale cheeks tinted pink, she retreated slowly down the street, leaving Alfred at the light.

After a moment of watching her go, gentle snowflakes began to fall, their icy touch biting at his skin. Taking this as is cue to go, Alfred turned around, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked. Lost in thought, he began to chuckle, which then turned into full-on laughter. He looked up at nothing in particular, the biggest grin of his life plastered to his face. "Well that was interesting," he said, and continued walking home.

-o-

On the particularly long way to the bedroom, Matthew and Ivan had discarded various amounts of clothing, leaving a distinct trail to their destination. By the time Matthew's back hit the sheets of his bed, he was in nothing more than his boxers. Ivan on the other hand, who definitely wore more clothing, still wore his pants and his scarf.

"That's not fair," the Canadian whined breathlessly. Ivan simply chuckled and hushed him with his lips. He plunged his tongue into Canada's mouth, exploring the wet cavern _very_ thoroughly. Matthew moaned into the kiss, running his hands across his lover's broad chest, dragging his nails lightly over Ivan's pale skin. His lust felt like fire underneath his skin. Each touch sent sparks flying to his brain, and other vital areas. He constantly hungered for more. He needed it.

Ivan's lips traced his jaw line and down to his neck, sucking and biting, each action receiving small moans from Matthew. His tongue lapped at his soft skin, tracing his collarbone. The Russian bit down, earning him a sharp gasp. Russia stopped for a moment to glance at his handiwork. The nation writhed beneath him, craving more touch. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes glazed over in desire. That was it. These infernal boxers needed to come off! Working his hand to Matthew's waist, he tore the piece if clothing off, exposing Canada completely to him.

He looked down, a canine grin spreading across his face. "Little Matvey's not so 'little' after all."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but before he could respond further, Ivan tugged on his curl, causing him to cry out involuntarily. The Russian expertly twisted and pulled the lock of hair, his grin getting wider at each moan and groan he received. He rested his chin on his hand, as if perfectly content just watching the Canadian squirm in pleasure beneath him.

"Ivan please…" Russia leaned in, his face a breath away from Canada's.

"Da~?" he asked innocently.

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "Move," he stated aggressively. Before he even knew how to respond, Ivan found himself on his back, a very naked Matthew straddling his hips. "My turn~" he sang, placing his lips upon a smooth stomach. Matthew's tongue trailed across the toned surface, tasting its very essence.

The Canadian, made his way up the Russian's body at a painstakingly slow pace, the wet muscle swirling over warm, ivory flesh. Ivan grunted in disapproval of his speed, but Matthew just smirked, grinding against his still clothed groin teasingly. Ivan let out a low moan and placed his hands on Matthew's waist, encouraging him to continue.

Finally, Canada's lips found Russia's once again. He took this chance to remove the larger man's scarf. As he deepened the kiss, Matthew worked his fingers underneath the fabric, loosening it from around his neck. When a firm hand stopped him, Matthew bit down, making Ivan gasp and his grip slacken. The smaller nation pulled away, licking the man's blood from his lips and gazed down at him predatorily. Russia had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

Between breaths for air he managed to say, "Matvey is surprisingly forceful, da?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow and smirked. He _loved_ being in control. "Well I _have_ done this before."

Russia felt a slight pang of jealousy for Canada's previous lovers, but those thoughts quickly disappeared when Matthew began to unwind his scarf. "Matvey I-" Ivan was hushed when Matthew's tongue ran across his abused lip, lapping at the remainder of the blood.

When the fabric left his skin, Matthew felt Ivan stiffen. He looked at his neck, frowning. The exposed skin revealed several battled scars. Jagged lines ran horizontally across his neck, no doubt from enemy blades, which had torn through flesh in an attempt to take Russia's life. Little had those fools known you cannot kill a nation. These were Ivan's well-kept secret and only confidence issue.

Without hesitation, Matthew pressed his lips to one of the scars, running them lightly over the surface. When he was done, he pulled away and did the same to the others. Kissing them…accepting them. With each gentle touch, Ivan found himself his muscles relaxing. His hands found their way back to Matthew's waist and traveled up his back, caressing every curve. Matthew focused on a particularly gnarled scar, one which had undoubtedly been reopened several times in various murder attempts. He traced it gently over and over with supple lips.

Ivan ran his fingers through Matthew's hair, his actions becoming less passion induced and more loving. It wasn't long before he slowly turned the tables so that he was, once again, on top of his lover. He then began to kiss him fervently, hungrily devouring Matthew's lips in a series of tender kisses.

Pulling away for a moment, his violet eyes mixed with Matthew's. "I love you," he whispered.

Matthew smiled and brought his hand to Ivan's cheek. "I love you too, Ivan."

Their lips locked yet again in heated passion. Fingers found their way to the hem of Ivan's pants…and you can imagine what happened next.

Fin

I went as far as I dare go people. So this was my first time writing anything halfway intimate…so please tell me what I can improve on. REVIEW OR DIE! Please?

**Anyway, I really hope you guys liked it, because that's it! I'm done.**


End file.
